The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future
by Getting2KnowL
Summary: The arrival of someone from Sherlock's past stirs up more than just his long ignored emotions, it disrupts the lives of everyone around, good thing life with Sherlock is anything but normal, and his friends are used to the chaos. Sherlock is about to learn that you have to face your past before you can embrace your future. Past Sherlock/OC, slow building but endgame Sherlolly.
1. Meeting the Mrs

**The Past, The Present and Perhaps a Future**  
(or How Sherlock Was Blessed With Two Happy Endings)

Chapter One: Meeting the Mrs.  
_Thoughts_

* * *

If someone had told John Watson that Sherlock Holmes would be stunned silent at the sight of a woman, (a fully dressed one at that) he would have laughed and called shenanigans, had he not been there to witness it first hand.

Sure, the woman standing in the doorway was achingly beautiful, with a thinly veiled hint of danger, much like Irene Adler had. However while Irene was classically British, this woman was more of a multicultural exotic gem.

Espresso locks were razor sharp in that angled bob that so many women tried yet few could pull off, this mystery woman pulled it off in spades. Large almond shaped orbs hinted at an Asian bloodline, however their striking green color set against a soft caramel tan, made it hard to guess.

Her lips, full and lipstick free curved into a smirk, "Flattering to know I can still render you speechless," her smirk melted into a genuine smile, "Hello Sherly," her eyes sparkled, "It's been a while." Her American accent threw John for another loop, he wasn't aware Sherlock had any Yank friends.

The use of his long forgotten nickname shook the consulting detective out of his stupor, "What can I help you with?" His blasé mask returning, tone curt.

"Can't an old friend pop in to say hello?" she slipped her gloves off and placed them in the pocket of her coat as she looked around.

John watched with interest as Sherlock's eyes narrowed in at the simple gold wedding band adorning the woman's ring finger.

"Considering said _friend" _he nearly growled, "died over a decade ago, no." he gave her a pointed look before glancing out the window, feigning boredom.

John was now more confused and intrigued than ever, whomever this woman was, she had known Sherlock back in what the man had referred to as his "Lost Days".

"Well, since _Sherly_ here is horrible with manners," John began in that tone that let Sherlock know he was doing something 'not good', before smiling at the woman, "John Watson, pleased to meet you."

The unnamed beauty smiled, "Charmed to meet you Dr. Watson," she shook his hand, "My name is Talis."

"Talis?" John repeated, "That's an, interesting name." _What is it with Sherlock's people and strange names? Sherlock, Mycroft, and now Talis?_

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but she just chuckled.

"What do you want Talis?" Sherlock's voice was harsh, but John heard the hitch when he said her name. "And for God's sake, drop the accent, it's absolutely grating." John could tell the emotions that Sherlock claimed to not have were boiling just beneath the surface and it was taking everything the detective had to not explode.

Nodding once Talis continued in what John supposed was her normal vernacular, perfectly posh and well intoned Queen's English.

"I came to talk to you." She didn't back down from his ire, "Alone."

John took that as his cue to leave, but Sherlock's voice stopped him , "Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of John."

Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow Talis shrugged, "Suit yourself," she sat down gracefully in Sherlock's chair, a challenge burning in her eyes, "Do you remember what I said to you the day I left?"

Sherlock gave her a look that clearly meant, _I have an eidetic memory, of course I remember._ "Only that you were done with drugs and wanted to get clean. You wanted me to come with you." He feigned disinterest.

"Care to make an educated guess on why I so suddenly wanted to quit?" her sharp eyes focused on the detective with hawk-like precision. "Had you been in your right mind at the time, you might have figured it out." She taunted, obviously knowing a secret that she had managed to hide from Sherlock all this time.

John watched as Sherlock retreated to his mind palace, clearly annoyed at her implication he had missed anything, much less something that required her to reappear after a decade.

"By the time you cleaned up, I was declared dead, no need to dwell on why I left until now." She smiled sadly as a look of understanding passed over his face, his eyes widening slightly as a silent conversation took place between the two.

John watched, wondering what the hell they were wordlessly saying to one another. Perhaps it was because they had both faked their deaths that they were able to communicate without speaking… either way, it was driving him bonkers not knowing.

"John, it's rude of you to not have offered our guest a beverage," Sherlock grabbed John's coat and threw it at the good doctor, "She'll take a latte with two sugars." Sherlock practically shoved him out the door. Apparently whatever she had to say couldn't be said in front of him.

Sighing to himself he headed out into the early February afternoon, heading for the nearest Costa.

"Why now?" Sherlock rounded on Talis once he heard the front door close. "Why wait all this time?" his eyes were ice cold, a million thoughts running through his brilliant mind as he scrutinized her, seeking evidence to support her unspoken claim.

However she hadn't removed her coat and that blasted Belstaff made it impossible to see her properly. Taking in what he could see of her, he noted traitorously that she had aged well, aside from a tiredness in her eyes, she didn't look much older than he had remembered her.

"Frankly, I didn't think you were ready." She remarked flippantly, studying her nails, the soft periwinkle color suited her perfectly. "I've been keeping tabs on you Sherly, and I've got to say our dear doctors Watson and Hooper have been a good influence on you." Her eyes softened, "They humanize you, despite your constant attempts to prove them otherwise." She winked.

Sherlock's frown deepened, "They've been in my life for nearly 5 years now," he stalked over to her, pressing her back into his chair, his hands resting on the back, effectively pining her in place. "Why now?" he reiterated deeply.

She didn't even bat an eye, further frustrating the world's only consulting detective; most people would be simpering sniveling messes by now, but not Talis. She was a cool and collected as ever, it drove him nuts.

"Simple," her emerald eyes glittered up at him, "Moriarty's network and The Woman are no longer in the picture." Sherlock's eyebrows rose but he said nothing so she continued, "I didn't like her Sherly, she was too much like me…" she leaned closer to him, delicate fingers tracing his exposed collar bone, "Although, that would explain your attraction to her." Soft lips grazed his cheek as her sweet warm breath ghosted over his skin.

Sherlock ripped himself away from her touch when he realized his eyes had shut of their own volition _when the hell did that happen?!_ He couldn't think properly with her molesting him, although he did note in the traitorous recesses of his mind that his body clearly hadn't forgotten her touch, despite its' decade long absence.

He found that fact both fascinating and infuriating.

"Stop calling me Sherly." He put more distance between them, eyes narrowing when Talis giggled, clearly enjoying the effect she still had on him. "And I don't believe you, there's no way you'd show up all of a sudden," his mind raced for reasons for her appearance, "unless you were…" he trailed off as her smiled faded and she looked away, in the early afternoon light he could see the heaviness he had mistook for tiredness in her eyes. _There's always something._

"Gold star Mr. Holmes, gold star." She returned her gaze to him, resignation lingering in their depths as she handed him a file that had been tucked into her coat. "Congestive heart failure." She stood and headed to the window as he looked over the file, "Apparently all our years of drugging and partying have finally caught up with me." She sighed, "I've seen some of the best cardiologist in the world, I have the heart of a 90 year old. I always said I was an old soul, guess I was an old heart as well." She chuckled bitterly.

"Best estimates have me lasting another year, perhaps two. Worst case, end of the year." She turned to face him again. "I debated coming here, debating telling you… but it's the right thing to do. I had to let you know."

Sherlock poured over the file, eyes searching for some piece of redeeming news, some shred of hope, but there were none.

"No." he slammed the file closed and grabbed his coat.

"No?" she quirked her head to the side.

"No." he slipped on his coat with such a flourish it made Talis smile. Grabbing his scarf he took her hand and pulled her downstairs. Talis was used to him and his moods, and knew that resistance was futile, so she let him pull her along.

They exited onto the street just as John was returning.

Batting the coffee aside John barely had time to protest before he was shoved unceremoniously into the recently arrived taxi. Sherlock pulled Talis in behind him, free hand texting rapidly before ordering the driver to St. Barts.

"What's going on?" John was utterly confused, as they raced through London.

Talis sighed, even though she was secretly touched, "Sherly's about to waste our time."

Without looking up from his phone, Sherlock grumbled, "My name is Sherlock."

John chuckled when Talis stuck her tongue out, knowing she was probably the only person on the planet who could get away with calling him Sherly.

Used to being in the dark until Sherlock felt like sharing John sat back and closed his eyes, completely missing the fact that Sherlock's hand was still entwined with Talis'.

Upon arriving at Bart's Sherlock handed John the file, "Disprove her diagnosis if you will, I'll be in the lab."

"Sherlock, I don't have privalleges here!" John hollered after him.

"Mycroft!" was the only response as he disappeared down the hall.

Sighing in annoyed resignation John smiled at Talis before looking at her file.

**Holmes, Talis Ainsley**

Double checking the name he looked at Talis surprised etched on his face, "Holmes?" he squeaked, causing her to fight a smile as she nodded once. "A cousin?" he asked knowing it wasn't likely, but unable to comprehend the more likely if unbelievable reason she would share the Holmes name.

This time it was Talis who sighed as she looked down the corridor Sherlock disappeared down, "No," she shook her head, "my name is Talis Ainsley Holmes, wife of that great git known as Sherlock Vernet Holmes."

* * *

Molly jumped as the doors to her lab crashed open. Looking up she was surprised to see Sherlock looking more unglued than she had ever seen him, which considering she had been there when he died was saying a lot.

He registered her presence a mere second later and instantly the walls were back up, "Molly," he nodded in greeting.

"What's wrong?" she approached him cautiously, but he just shook his head.

They had grown to be friends since his death and subsequent resurrection, and she had learned when to push and when to wait for him to come to her. "New case?" she switched to a less invasive topic.

Removing his coat, his eyes conveyed his thanks at her for not prodding, "Nothing at the moment."

Nodding in understanding, Molly handed him a draft of her newest experiment, "No John today?"

Sherlock looked over her thesis on Chimera DNA, grateful for the distraction, "He's upstairs running a few tests," he handed the paperwork back, "Show me."

* * *

"I'm sorry – wife?" John looked at her incredulously.

Talis laughed at his perplexed expression, "Well technically Talis Ainsley Holmes died about 10 years ago, but yes for all intensive purposes my name is Talis Holmes, wife of Sherlock Holmes."

John nodded even though he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the information.

"Wife?" he mouthed the world, and Talis just smiled, obviously amused by his reaction. Still in shock he barely registered the chime of his mobile.

Yes wife, now get to work  
-SH

"Come along Dr. Watson," Talis led him down the hall towards the cardiology department, "You know what kind of tantrums he can thrown when he doesn't get his way."

John could do nothing but follow.

_Wife?!_

* * *

A couple of hours passed before John and a mystery woman entered the lab, one look at John and Sherlock's entire demeanor changed, "No."

John look downright devastated while the woman simply looked resigned.

"I'm sorry Sherlock."

The detective nodded once before sweeping dramatically out of the room, John hot on his heels.

"He's such a drama queen." The brunette beauty giggled, drawing Molly's attention.

Molly smiled politely while trying to figure out who this unknown woman was.

Verdant eyes turned on the shy pathologist, "You must be Dr. Hooper." The beauty stepped forward, extending a perfectly manicured hand.

"You-you, know who I am?" Molly cursed her stutter.

"You Molly Hooper, are Sherlock Holmes' savior," Talis' eyes radiated truth and sincerity. "And for that I'll be eternally grateful."

Molly blushed, "It was nothing, really."

The unnamed woman didn't let go of her hand, "He might pretend he's a robot, but he does feel," her gaze was piercing, much like Sherlock's however, unlike the great detective, her gaze didn't make people feel uneasy, "He pretends he doesn't understand feelings when in fact he feels them more than most, which is why he chooses for the most part, to ignore them." Her gaze softened, "You mean a lot to him Molly Hooper, he might never be able to put how he feels into words like normal people," at that they both shared a smile, "but don't ever, EVER doubt that you mean a great deal to him." She squeezed Molly's hand before letting it go.

"Must you always doddle?" Came Sherlock's exasperated voice as the pair turned to see him waiting impatiently at the door.

"I wasn't aware my presence was required oh dramatic one." The beauty rolled her eyes playfully but headed towards Sherlock none the less. Before she reached the doors she turned, "I'd like to get to know you better Dr. Hooper, what do you say you come round for dinner? 7pm, Baker Street?" She didn't give Molly a chance to answer, "Great, see you then!" and with that she disappeared out the doors, leaving Molly staring wide eyed at mildly annoyed Sherlock.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and Molly prepared to be dismissed, "Knowing her, she'll make coq au vine, do be a dear and bring a bottle or two of wine." And with that he too swept away, leaving Molly to wonder if she had dreamt the whole exchange.

Moments later her mobile chimed.

You're not dreaming, do be on time Molly, she abhors tardiness.  
-SH

Molly sat heavily in her chair, not a dream then.

It wasn't until she was heading home that she realized she still had no idea who the mystery woman was.

* * *

So, I'm new to the whole Sherlock phenom, and quite thankfully too... Probably would have gone insane waiting for season 3, don't know how you lot who were there from the beginning have managed!

Anyway, I watched an interview with Benedict who mentioned that he thinks Sherlock is the way he is emotionally because he had been so irreparably hurt in the past that he shuts everyone out in order to not feel that way again, this is my exploration of that.

I ship Sherlolly, so yes, this will eventually become the Good Ship Sherlollypop, but be warned there will be a lot of angst before they get to sail off into the sunset.

Talis is pronounced Talice, like Alice with a T. If you're wondering what she looks like, check my avatar out.

Also, I'm still not sold on the title... Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Getting2KnowL**  
=10212013=

PS. All mistakes are mine, I don't have a beta, if anyone is willing to help that'd be brilliant!

Also, I don't own any of the characters associated with Sherlock, they belong to Sir Doyle, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss... I do however own Talis.


	2. A Promise in Sickness and Health

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Two: A Promise in Sickness and in Health  
_Thoughts_

* * *

"Are you planning on inviting all my friends over for dinner?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow at Talis as they exited the lab.

"At some point, yes." She grinned broadly at the fact that he used the word friends, even if he had made a face while doing so, "But I'd like to get to know John and Molly first, they're obviously the most important to you aside from Mrs. Hudson who already knows me." She paused, "I suppose the only other person I really have to meet is DI Lestrade, and he seems more like a night at the pub kind of guy."

Sherlock nodded, absently, clearly distracted by his thoughts. Stopping before the main hospital doors, Talis took hold of his elbow, "Sherlock," the concerned tone in her voice drew his attention, "If you want me to meet your mum as well, just say so. You don't even need to go with me if you want me to meet her, but don't want to see her. If you don't want me to meet her well, then that's fine too."

It really shouldn't have surprised him that she could read his thoughts, she had been doing it since the day they met, and it had been wishful thinking on his part that she would have lost that particular ability in her absence.

Sherlock searched her eyes, seeing the truth in them; she was honestly ok with whatever he decided. Nodding he graced her with the slightest quirk of the lips, "I'll text Lestrade about possibly meeting sometime later this week, and as for my mother, let me think it over."

"I'll support whatever you decide." She squeezed his arm before stepping out into the late afternoon sun.

Sherlock watched her as she talked jovially with John, he didn't want to believe her diagnosis, she certainly didn't look like a woman with only a year left. She had always been insufferably cheerful, wittily sarcastic and incredibly intelligent, traits she hadn't lost in the years she'd been away.

He watched as she charmed John, her ability to get on with anyone was one of the reasons his "Lost Days" had lasted as long as they did. She was the buffer between his aloof, antisocial ways and the rest of the world. She had prevented him from getting his ass kicked on more than one occasion during their time together, and had managed to reign him in, in a way that no one aside from perhaps Mrs. Hudson had been able to do since.

Sherlock felt something he hadn't allowed himself to feel in a really _really_ long time clawing at him. Guilt and several other pesky emotions were threatening to break free from their carefully guarded room in his mind palace, a room that along with Talis had been sealed many years ago and labeled DO NOT OPEN, **EVER**.

His brilliant mind turned against him as it allowed the guilt to shove him deeper into himself, tumbling head first into a convoluted pool of emotions, until he came to the inevitable (however illogical) conclusion, that her terminal condition was his fault, he had been the one to introduce her to drugs, he had been the one to corrupt her.

The still functioning analytical side of his mind tried to argue that it couldn't possibly be his fault, he hadn't physically been the one to weaken her heart, he had nothing to do with the genetic flaw that made her life sustaining muscle so susceptible to the damaging drug use; but it was too late.

The memory hit him like a freight train, he could remember her hesitancy over the milky like substance. Up until then, they had only ever smoked pot, however he was finding that the cannabis was slowly becoming less affective. It seemed like he needed stronger hits more often in order to maintain that blissful nothingness his usually racing mind craved.

They had been "on the lamb" for nearly 2 months when he had come back to their New York hotel, after a meeting with their dealer, with the fascinating and much stronger new product. Opium. That cruel mistress would be their downfall, leading them down such a turbulent and tumultuous path, it was a miracle they had come out of it alive. _Yes, but she won't be alive for much longer will she?_ Sherlock's inner voice reminded him cruelly.

In his mind's eye, he could still see the hesitation in her face, the concern as he quickly began searching his arm for a vein in which to inject the alluring opiate. She had tried to talk him out of it, not fond of sticking herself (or him) with a needle. It was one thing to smoke pot or indulge in the occasional pot brownie, quite another to inject something directly into your blood stream.

He had simply laughed at her, questioning her sense of adventure, after all it would just be a onetime thing. They were both smart enough and mentally strong enough to not get addicted. Addiction to drugs was for those weak-minded folk, the sort who weren't smart enough to know when to stop.

God he had been so arrogant back then, so sure of his own genius.

He had rolled the dice with not only his life that night, but Talis' as well, and she was the one that was paying the price. It wasn't fair, but if there was one thing Sherlock Holmes was absolutely sure of, it was that life wasn't fair.

Had he the ability he would've gone back in time, he might not have stopped himself from using, but he damn sure wouldn't have goaded Talis in to partaking. Guilt once again slammed into him as she smiled brightly at him, waving cheerfully through the glass doors.

She was going to die and it was all his fault.

Stepping out of Bart's he nodded to her as she stepped into the cab John hailed for her, she simply winked in reply.

Watching as the cab disappeared down the street, he made a promise, whatever it took, he would try his very best to make her as comfortable and as happy as possible, he owed her at least that much. After all, hadn't that been a line in their wedding vows? In sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?

He hadn't been the most idyllic of spouses in their short tenure of husband and wife, a lapse he could make up for now.

"So, she's making dinner for us tonight?" John asked as he hailed another cab.

"It would appear so." Sherlock pulled out his mobile and fired off a quick text, "And she's invited Molly." Sherlock entered the cab, John following mildly surprised at the inclusion of the shy pathologist.

"So," John stared at Sherlock, who was busy staring out into the city passing by. "Are we going to talk about this at all?"

Sherlock spared him a glance out of the corner of his eye, and sighed, clearly John wasn't going to be satisfied until her knew more about the recently uncovered Mrs. Sherlock Holmes.

"What do you want to know?" The tone of Sherlock's drawl indicated that John could ask all he wanted, but Sherlock was only going to part with information he felt comfortable with, and odds were John wasn't going to get the whole story.

"Alright, let's start with an easy one," John turned a bit to face his best friend. "Are you guys really married? Like legitimately, love, honor, till death do you part?"

Sherlock never took his eyes from the scenery passing by, but nodded once.

"Properly married, as in you planned on spending the rest of your life with her?" John's voice was a tad higher than usual, indicating his trouble believing what he was being told.

Expelling an exaggerated sigh Sherlock looked to John, "It should be no mystery to you that I was a completely different person during my "Lost Days", all of the drug use was bound to make me act out of character."

"So, you guys got married because you were on a drug binge?" John frowned, not being able to picture Sherlock so strung out he would agree to getting married.

"We were in Vegas, coming down from our last case and one of our highest highs. The chapel was there, she happened to be wearing white." He shrugged casually as if he had been talking about the weather, and not his bloody nuptials, however the tick in his jaw led John to believe that there had been more to it than that.

Figuring Sherlock was done answering any more questions regarding the events leading up to and including the wedding, he asked a new question, "We've known each other for over 5 years, when were you going to tell me you were married?"

"Never." The response was quick and clinical, no hesitation behind it at all.

John gaped at him, sputtering a bit before finally finding his voice, "Never?! You were never going to tell me you're married?!"

Sherlock exhaled another breath of annoyance, "There was no point. Up until a couple of hours ago _I_ thought she was dead." The detective was clearly annoyed that someone had been able to get the better of him, "There was no need to tell you about a wife that you were never going to meet."

John stared at his friend, assessing the answer before relenting, he supposed that Sherlock had a point. "Second, how did she manage to fool you into thinking she was dead?"

Sherlock's eyes narrowed as he glared at the world passing by and John knew he wasn't going to get an answer to that, because Sherlock himself didn't know the answer… although he suspected that even if the consulting detective had known he wouldn't have shared the information anyway.

"Why did she come back?" John had been dying to ask Talis herself, but hadn't quite known how to bring it up, "Why come back after all this time only to die again?"

Sherlock's face cringed at the mention of her dying again and it struck John, just how much Talis meant to him and how close the two of them were, which brought him to his next question, since Sherlock seemed to ignore the previous one.

"Okay…" John swallowed thickly, not wanting to ask, but he had a morbid fascination to know. "So, the nickname Moriarty gave you…"

This time, the glare turned on him and John wisely knew when to shut up.

* * *

Talis sat in the cab, making a mental list of things she needed to gather for dinner, cooking had always been a passion of hers, she supposed it was true what they said, that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

Both her parents had been Michelin rated chefs, and while they had died when she was young, she cherished those moments in their home kitchen, when they would bestow upon her all of their culinary genius.

Watching the once familiar streets of London go by, she smiled to herself, knowing that she was finally home. In the years since her disappearance, she had traveled all over the world, always wanting to return, but knowing she couldn't. If she had allowed herself to be near Sherlock, there's no way she would have been able to keep her distance.

She was the moth to his flame. And she would have gladly incinerated herself just to be in his presence.

Soon, even being on the same continent was too much temptation and she knew she had to make a more drastic move, so after faking her death, she went to Korea, home of her mother's ancestors, where she had managed to track down some distant relatives, and they took her in no questions asked. She had stayed in that small farming village for a few months before making a more permanent move to Vancouver.

She instantly fell in love with the Pacific Northwest. It's weather was akin to that of London's but less dreary, where London could be cold and gray, Vancouver was cool and bright.

While she had adored her time in British Columbia, she knew once she was diagnosed that she could no longer stay away. A week ago she had made the decision to come home and confront Sherlock and had bought the tickets to do so before she could change her mind. So far his initial acceptance of her had gone over far better than she could have ever expected, furthering her belief that doctors Watson and Hooper were a good influence on him.

Talis was looking forward to getting to know both of them, for she knew that Sherlock would need them, rely on them in the months to come. She was not naïve enough to think that her death wouldn't affect him, she had witnessed from afar the impact her fake death had on him and it hadn't been pretty.

He had dived head first back into drugs, and it had taken a lot of called in favors and no small amount of manipulation on her part to get him to give them up again. It hadn't been easy to pull it off while remaining undetected, and she had to cash in nearly every favor she had ever earned, but it was worth it, _he_ was worth it.

She lifted her head to the heavens, sending out a silent prayer that she had made the right choice in coming back, after all, perhaps it had been selfish of her, but she had been born in London, it was only fitting she die here as well.

Talis was pulled from her thoughts when her mobile rang, smiling at the contact photo that appeared on the screen she answered the call, "Hello baby."

* * *

Alright, that seems like a good place to stop it for now. There's still one more bombshell that has yet to be revealed, although I think I've alluded to it enough that you might be able to figure it out.

Thanks to those who reviewed and welcomed me to the Sherlolly/Sherlock fandom, I must say I am rather enjoying it here, even more so now that we have a season 3 premier date!

This chapter was once again unbeta'd so please let me know if there are any mistakes!

Getting2KnowL  
=10272013=

Also, I don't own any of the characters associated with Sherlock, they belong to Sir Doyle, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss... I do however own Talis.


	3. Of Revelations and Dinner Parties

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Three: Of Revelations and Dinner Parties  
_Text Messages_

* * *

John watched in unabashed fascination as Talis flitted about the kitchen, filling the flat with a heavenly aroma. He would normally have volunteered to help, however to his surprise, Sherlock had wordlessly fallen in step beside her; the pair of them dancing around the kitchen in a perfectly choreographed rhythm that implied that they'd clearly done this before as neither of them needed to speak.

Talis was humming a song he couldn't quite place, but was pretty sure he'd heard Sherlock play during one of his many late night music sessions.

Sherlock however was the biggest shock, the usually high strung man looked rather at peace as he dutifully chopped vegetables, and John noted that his chops were coinciding with the song that Talis was humming, the world that the two were lost in suggested they didn't even realize they were doing it.

Whatever their history, it was clear that Sherlock was incredibly comfortable around her, in a way John hadn't thought him capable, especially with a member of the fairer sex. What little John had gathered from her was that they had met when he was in uni and she in her final year of secondary school. Sherlock had been dorm mates with her best friends' boyfriend and had subsequently been dragged out to play wingman so Sebastian could 'get some action'.

Talis shared that neither of them had been particularly thrilled with the idea of spending time acting as a diversion for their more amorous friends, and had been pleasantly surprised to find a type of kindred spirit in each other.

John had to laugh when Talis revealed she had deduced Sherlock correctly right off the bat, much to the annoyance and intrigue of the socially awkward young man. She even called him out on his pouting, telling him he shouldn't glare at people and hide such a beautiful case of heterochromia iridum.

John had simply stared at her in awe, as he had never realized it until it was pointed out, that Sherlock did in fact have two different colored irises.

She hadn't revealed much more than that, and John hadn't pressed further.

The sound of the doorbell brought all three occupants to the present.

"Sherlock, be a dear and fetch the door?" Talis stirred the pot, "I have a feeling it's Dr. Hooper," she checked her watch, "right on time."

Sherlock simply nodded before handing her the cutting board filled with perfectly chopped vegetables before disappearing to fetch Molly.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I'd never believe Sherlock capable of cooking anything that didn't involve the microwave and reheating old take away." John smiled as he grabbed dishes from the cupboard and began setting the table.

"Oh John," Talis tsked, laughter dancing in her eyes, "Cooking is very much like chemistry, Sherlock is brilliant at it, don't ever let him convince you otherwise!"

John let out a bark of laughter, "I'm going to enjoy having you around!"

There was a flash of sadness in her eyes but the arrival of Sherlock and Molly drew her attention and her smile was back so surely, John wasn't certain of what he saw at all.

"Molly!" Talis glided over to the pathologist, hugging her warmly, "May I call you Molly?" The woman in question nodded, "I'm glad you could join us."

Molly sputtered, but returned the hug, "Thank you for having me." She handed over the two bottles of wine she had been asked to bring.

Passing the bottles over to Sherlock, Talis pulled Molly to the couch, "Sherly be a dear and pour the wine."

Molly's eyes widened as she and John waiting for the inevitable tantrum and sarcastic refusal that never came; instead Sherlock headed towards the wine glasses and began to do as he was asked.

"You really must tell me how you do that." John quipped as Molly nodded in agreement.

Talis chuckled softly, "Honestly, I think he's still in too much shock over my resurrection to deny me much at this point." She mused, "If I were a better woman, I wouldn't be taking advantage of it," she shrugged, "but I'm not." She admitted freely, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Resurrection?" Molly's brow furrowed, "You faked your death as well?"

Talis nodded, "It was a necessary move to ensure my safety, one that came at a great cost to both myself and Sherlock." Her eyes caught his as he entered the room, wine glasses in hand.

He handed everyone a glass and Molly was surprised to find he had even poured himself one. In all the years she'd known him, she had never seen him partake in any form of alcohol. Sherlock further surprised her when he went and sat down beside the mystery woman, sitting much closer than she ever would have expected him to.

Molly's confusion must have been evident because Talis gasped and covered her mouth with a graceful hand, "Oh my goodness," she stared wide eyed, "I haven't even introduced myself." Her cheeks flushed a soft pink, "Do forgive me," She held out her hand, but before she could speak Sherlock beat her to it.

"Molly," he drawled in that intoxicating baritone of his, "This is Talis," the two women shook hands, "my wife."

Molly choked on air, "Wife?"

Talis glared at Sherlock, before turning to Molly, "Technically, Talis Holmes died 10 years ago, so legally Sherly here is a widower." She smirked as he glared over the use of his nickname.

Molly gaped at the two sitting beside one another on the couch. It was obvious to see why anyone would be attracted to Talis, she was beautiful, exotically so and she had a way of carrying herself that spoke of a proper upbringing and inherited grace.

Seeing them seated together just looked right, they looked like a more posh and upscale version of a United Colors of Benetton Ad, with Sherlock's classically British features and Talis' exotic visage. Even their wardrobes matched. Sherlock in his usual dress pants, crisp tailored shirt in the softest shade of gray rolled up at the elbows, while Talis was wearing a light gray colored dinner dress a shade deeper than Sherlock's shirt, tied neatly with a deep aubergine belt that emphasized her petite waist.

The color of the sash matched perfectly with the heirloom pendant she wore and it was most definitely the same color of Sherlock's favorite shirt, which Molly knew couldn't be a coincidence.

"I can't believe you're married." Molly took a large gulp of her wine, trying to wrap her mind around it all.

"Tell me about it, I found out a couple of hours ago and I'm still processing it all." John chuckled.

"Technically we're not married as legally I no longer exist." Talis smiled at Molly, and the young doctor had a feeling Talis knew about her crush on Sherlock. "Besides, our marriage was performed by a Beatles impersonator while Sherlock and I were high on whatever curious cocktail of drugs we had at our disposal, during a week long bender in Las Vegas," she and Sherlock shared a look, "Hardly a wedding to remember,"

Despite her words, the look they shared was obvious; they both remembered every detail of their nuptials.

Talis stood as the egg timer chimed, alerting her to the finished meal, "But enough about me, I invited you here to learn about you," she pulled the pan from the stove, placing it on the center of the table as the rest of the group rose to join her.

"Me?" Molly very nearly squeaked.

Chuckling softly Talis smiled warmly, "Yes you, and John," she flashed the good doctor a soft smile as well, "Even though Sherlock and I aren't really married, I do like to know he's being cared for. He can be so difficult sometimes." The three shared a look before snickering at the understatement, the man in questions simply feigned ignorance, "I'm just incredibly grateful he has the 2 of you and Mrs. Hudson."

"Is that why you're here then?" Sherlock took the serving spoon from her and began to serve Molly, then John, "To check up on me, your poor dear difficult husband?" he raised an eyebrow before serving her than finally himself.

The look they shared went unseen by Molly and John who had experienced their first bite of the culinary masterpiece.

Talis' gaze softened as she found Sherlock's knee under the table, squeezing it gently, "You know I've only ever wanted what's best for you."

Sherlock placed his hand on hers and returned the squeeze before tuning into John telling Molly that Sherlock had helped to prepare the meal without being forced to.

Several glasses of wine later, the quartet was wrapping up the surprisingly normal evening. Both Molly and John had found Talis to be extremely pleasant, wittily charming and above all extremely intelligent, she was like a female version of Sherlock, if only he wasn't so blind to social graces.

It was clear by the way Sherlock listened to her that she meant something to him, for neither Molly nor John had ever seen the great detective so well behaved.

Molly and John had gotten a glimpse into Sherlock's past through stories from Talis, Sherlock piping in when he felt she exaggerated a little too far. Most of the tales came from their time spent together at uni, even though they had gone to different schools, they still managed to spend an awful lot of time together. A fact that neither Molly nor John missed.

It had been a learning experience to know that Sherlock had been somewhat normal then, if not a bit of a loner, from the sound of it, he hadn't been as socially inept as he was now. John wondered when that all changed.

Undoubtedly the best story came from the time they took a vacation with Seb and Talis' best friend Katherine to Greece. Apparently the quartet had been walking through an open market, gathering ingredients for dinner, when a wasp slipped down the back of Sherlock's shirt and proceeded to sting him repeatedly.

"Sherly was flailing from the pain of the stings, his long arms and legs flapping in all directions," Talis giggled, tears of laughter in her eyes, "If you can imagine, he was thinner then than he is now, he looked a bit like spastic spaghetti." Sherlock glared at her for the comparison but said nothing, allowing her to continue.

"So, this old granny like lady comes running from her vegetable stand and very nearly tackles Sherlock to the ground, and strips off his shirt with such quick precision that none of us have any idea what's going on, she cracks an onion in two with her hands and proceeds to, to-" Talis was laughing so hard at the memory she was having a hard time finishing the story.

"Proceeds to use the onion to molest me within an inch of my life." Sherlock finished for her, his face was stoic, but there was a spark in his eyes that showed he wasn't as annoyed with the tale as he pretended to be.

Molly and John fell over in fits of laughter, as even Sherlock fought back a smile.

"Poor Sherly is there, trying to get this woman off of him while yelling in broken Greek, 'Unhand me you old woman!' and she's just ignoring him, lathering him up with onions." Talis wiped the tears from her eyes, "Seb, Kat and I were too stunned to do anything other than laugh. It was quite possibly the most hilarious thing I'd ever seen."

"Yes, well I'm glad you found it amusing." Sherlock mock glared at her, "Perhaps we should tell them about that time we were-"

Talis' eyes went wide as she nearly jumped on him to cover his mouth from revealing whatever embarrassing story he had of her, causing John to laugh at the absurdity of it all, who would have thought it possible to have a normal dinner party with Sherlock Holmes?

* * *

It was nearing 10 o'clock when Talis announced her exit. "I really must be going, wouldn't want to overstay my welcome." She pulled on her coat and John noticed for the first time that it was identical to Sherlock's. His and her designer coats, no wonder he was so attached to the garment. "Besides, I have a handsome young gentleman waiting for me back at my room," she winked playfully.

"I'll hail you a cab." Sherlock led her downstairs.

"You know you don't need to hail me a cab, I'm sure Mycroft will give me a ride."

Sherlock actually looked surprised, and Talis chuckled softly, "I didn't exactly hide the fact that I was alive and back in London. He's been keeping tabs on me ever since I came through customs using my married name. You texting him to get John clearance to test me at Bart's only confirmed my arrival."

They stepped out into the night and sure enough, Mycroft's black sedan was waiting, she waved flirtatiously at the darkened window and could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"No doubt he's already confirmed everything I've already told you and wants to interrogate me himself."

Sherlock nodded, "I'd imagine so, after all the only person to successfully trick Mycroft did so with my help," he stared down at her, she had been made for nights like this, the soft moonlight dancing across her features, if he hadn't known better, he'd believe her to some sort of dark angel come to life. "No one has ever fooled the both of us." His voice was husky and far more tender than usual.

"But then again, I'm not just anyone am I?" her eyes searched his, seared through him, he hadn't been able to shut her out in their youth and he was mildly annoyed to find the same remained true now.

She smirked as she spotted the annoyance in his eyes before leaning up and pressing a feather soft, yet lingering kiss to the corner of his lips. "I'll be in touch Sherlock."

Sherlock's eyes fluttered open in time to see her slip into the sedan.

When had he closed his eyes?

His mobile chimed as the car pulled away.

_Do be careful little brother, Ms. Adler already proved that love is a dangerous disadvantage; do not attempt to test the theory for yourself._  
_-MH_

Almost immediately another message arrived.

_Don't listen to your brother, he's emotionally challenged ;)_  
_Love is a gift Sherly, and I plan to prove it to you if it's the last thing I do_  
_xoxo_

Talis giggled as Mycroft rolled his eyes, "If you're quite done undermining me with my brother," he drawled giving her a pointed look, "We have a lot to discuss."

* * *

Uhoh… Big brother Mycroft is on the scene!

I hope you all enjoyed this most recent chapter, I've been having a blast playing with these brilliant characters created by Sir Arthur, Mr. Moffat and of course Mr. Gatiss.

Most of you probably already noticed that I used Benedict's own most embarrassing moment with some creative license to fit it to become Sherlock's most embarrassing… hopefully I did it justice.

Thank you so much for the reviews, it really does stoke ones creative fires!

Happy Halloween!

Getting2KnowL  
=10312013=

For those curious as to what I imagine Talis to look like, check my avatar out!


	4. His Name is Nikolai

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Four: His Name is Nikolai  
_Flashback_

* * *

"Wife?" Molly reiterated to John as Sherlock and Talis disappeared downstairs.

John chuckled, "That's the exact same reaction I had." He topped off her glass of wine. "I honestly don't think I'd believe it if I hadn't seen how he is with her, she's been a dramatic influence on him already."

Molly nodded in agreement, "I've never seen him show any type of attraction to women aside from that awful Adler woman. Up until now I figured he just wasn't interested in romantic entanglements at all."

"I always wondered what he saw in Irene Adler, I mean she's smart and beautiful, but she's not the first intelligent beauty he's been around," he looked pointedly at Molly who felt her cheeks flush at the compliment, "But the more time I spend with Talis, the more obvious it is." Molly cocked her head to the side, allowing him to elaborate, "Talis and Irene have many similar traits. Except Talis is a bit more like you," he offered, "A bit softer, less evil." He grinned boyishly as her cheeks flushed pink. "I think it's just nice to know that he is capable of emotions other than annoyance and pride. I always hoped he was capable of feelings, but I'm not sure I ever really believed he was. Seeing it first hand has been interesting to say the least."

Molly smiled and tipped her glass in his direction before a realization dawned and she buried her face in her hand, "Oh god. I can't believe I've been flirting with a married man all this time." Molly took another gulp of wine, knowing she probably shouldn't be drinking this last glass, but what the hell.

John gave her that puppy dog face of his as he reached out for her hand, "You didn't know Molly. Hell no one knew."

"He didn't even tell you?" Molly looked shocked.

"Nope," John sipped his wine, "Went so far as to say he never would've told me if she hadn't reappeared in his life." He sighed, "Apparently she fooled both him and Mycroft into thinking she was dead. I think his ego is a bit sore that someone bested him."

"My goodness…" Molly swirled the remaining wine in her glass, "I wonder why she had to fake her death and why she had to stay away for so long." She moved to the window as she noticed Sherlock get into a cab and leave. "I wonder why she came back?"

"That Dr. Hooper is the million dollar question."

* * *

"I'm not here to shoot up with your brother, if that's what you're worried about." This time it was Talis' eyes that narrowed.

"Reassuring to hear, but unfortunately not what I'm here for." He leveled her with his most piercing stare, "I need you to leave."

Well that was unexpected.

"What?" she blinked.

"Leave London, disappear once more, make sure my brother never finds you." The elder Holmes remarked flippantly. "I'll pay you of course; make sure you're set up financially to your standard of comfort."

"No." the word was fierce and final, "I won't do that to him, it was devastating enough the first time around, for both of us, I won't do it again." She glared at Mycroft, "Besides, now that he knows I'm alive he won't let me just disappear into the night."

"He did the first time." Mycroft pointed out smugly.

If possible, Talis' glare intensified, "You and I both know the only reason he let me go then was because he thought I was dead. He won't be so quick to let me go again."Even as she said the words, some deep recess of her heart wondered if it was true. A lot had changed for both of them in the years since her disappearance, perhaps he didn't feel the same way he once did.

Her anger fled as she saw the flinch in Mycroft's carefully crafted façade, "Why does it bother you so much that he cares for me?"

Mycroft sniffed and looked away from her wounded gaze, taking note of the taxi following them a few cars behind, knowing full well that Sherlock was seated within.

"No," he sighed in concession, "I don't suppose he will." Mycroft acknowledged her statement yet ignored the question, "You know I hold a minor position within the British government-"

"You are the British government." She snorted as she leaned back.

Mycroft ignored her outburst and continued, "I could move you up the transplant list, make you next in line for a new heart if you agree to leave."

"And literally take the heart away from someone who's been on the list for months maybe years waiting for one? How cruel do you think I am?" Talis was offended he would think her so callous. "Besides they don't give organs to former addicts.

"Red tape easily cut through."

Talis sighed heavily, running a hand through her short hair she took a moment before facing Mycroft once more. "Believe me, if it was just about me, I might consider your offer, but there's more than just my life in the equation. Secrets have been revealed, the least of which is my resurrection. I can't walk out of Sherlock's life now. It's just not possible."

Mycroft scrutinized her much like Sherlock had earlier that day, before his eyes widened in surprise. "Bravo Ms. Jordan," she rolled her eyes at the use of her maiden name, "I know several spies that could not keep a secret of that magnitude as well as you have. Perhaps instead of trying to pay you to stay away from my brother all those years ago, I should have recruited you."

Talis let a smile slip, "The British government wouldn't have been able to afford me."

"Or control you I'd imagine." He returned her smile with a small quirk of the mouth.

They pulled up to her hotel, the ever luxurious Mayfair and Talis thanked Mycroft for the ride. "I know you don't care for me Mycroft, you never have for whatever reason, but please know that it is not my intention to hurt Sherlock, I'm just trying to do what's right."

She moved to open the door, but Mycroft's voice halted her exit. "My brother does more than just care for you Talis." Mycroft spoke softly, but surely, "He loves you, even if he didn't realize it all those years ago when you were together, he figured it out when he thought he lost you." He gazed out into the night. "My concern over my brother caring for you, loving you, isn't that he does, it's what will happen when he loses you again."

Talis softened and reached out to squeeze his hand, a move that startled the stoic government man, "I'm not naïve enough to think that when I do die this time, it won't affect him, because it will." She stumbled a bit on the words, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she had come to terms with her diagnosis, she still got tripped up over revealing her mortality out loud. "However things are different this time around. He has found a small but fiercely devoted group of friends that will help him get through it, and I know that he'll get through it because he's stronger than he was 10 years ago. He's better than he was 10 years ago."

Mycroft took in her words and nodded, "I hope you're right Ms. Jordan, I hope you're right."

Talis once again rolled her eyes at the use of her maiden name, and patted Mycroft's hand twice before exiting the vehicle, before she could get too far the window rolled down a touch, "Have a good night Mrs. Holmes."

Talis turned around in time to see the black sedan slip into the mildly busy London street.

* * *

Sherlock watched as his brother's sedan drove easily through the city traffic, when he noticed Mycroft's car waiting for Talis, he had debated going with them, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave the two of them alone together.

Mycroft had always blamed Talis for his drug use, even though it had been he who corrupted her. Mycroft had argued that if she hadn't stolen him away to wherever it was they went during their "Lost Days" he would have been able to put a stop to his drug use before it got out of hand.

Sherlock suspected Mycroft was more annoyed that he had absolutely no clue what Sherlock and Talis had been up to in the 10 months they had gone missing than the fact that Sherlock had gotten addicted to drugs. Sure he was concerned over the drug use, but there was nothing that Mycroft hated more than not knowing.

Even now, all these years later, he still hadn't told Mycroft what he had done away from home for so long, and Mycroft, with all his political and international black ops reach hadn't been able to find out much, which amused Sherlock to no end.

Sherlock was pulled from his musings as the sedan pulled up in front of the Mayfair, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes, of course she'd be staying here, she had come from a wealthy family as did he, however she had always been a bit more attached to her creature comforts than he was, he supposed somethings never changed.

He paid the cabby and waited behind a pillar for Talis to exit the sedan. He was just about to go and intervene when she emerged, a small smile in place. The next words out of his brother's mouth had shocked them both.

"Have a good night Mrs. Holmes."

Mycroft had never referred to her as a Holmes before, perhaps this was his subtle way of accepting the fact that she was in Sherlock's like once more? Sherlock made a mental note to visit his brother before the week was over, Mycroft was up to something, and Sherlock was determined to find out what it was.

She was still staring at the disappearing sedan when he approached her.

* * *

She knew he was behind her even before he spoke.

"I want to meet him." Sherlock was nervous when she remained silent, with her back to him. He gently reached out and turned her to face him, and he was graced with a smile that had always been reserved for him. Biting her lip to contain her enthusiasm she nodded.

"How do you know it's a him?" she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"You have an envelope from Harrow in your bag, it's too thick to be an employment offer, so one can reasonably assume that it's an acceptance letter. Harrow is a prestigious all boys school, there's no other possibility."

Talis smiled, she never tired of his deduction abilities.

"I want to meet him." Sherlock stated once again, this time with more confidence.

"I'd very much like that," she looked up at him through hooded lashes, "However, I'd like you to take a little time to think it over." She touched his cheek gently, "You need to fully understand what you're about to get yourself into, this isn't something you can walk away from when the novelty wears off. This is the rest of your life." Her nimble fingers traced his cheekbone, "Once you commit to this, there's no going back."

Sherlock looked down at her, losing himself in her eyes, before accepting her concern, "Fine," he nodded once, knowing that she was just looking out for his best interest. "I have a lot of questions that I need answers too."

Talis nodded, "I expected as much."

"Are you available tomorrow?" she nodded, "Can you come by around 9 for breakfast? We can sort everything out then." He gently took her hand from his cheek, squeezing it tenderly.

"See you tomorrow Sherlock," she smiled softly as she ascended the stairs to the hotel.

"What's his name?" his voice cut through the night air.

Talis turned to him, another special smile gracing her lips as her eyes danced playfully, "Nikolai."

The name sent Sherlock back in time to a night spent in the city of Angels where they had discussed their favorite inventors, she had surprised him by naming Nikola Tesla as her favorite.

"_You remind me a bit of him actually…" she had trailed off as they lounged in the pool of their secluded Hollywood Hills rental home. "He invented for the sake of invention, not for money, fortune or fame, unlike that conniving money grubber Edison." She face contorted in anger for a moment before softening, "He was in the inventing game for the purity of it, furthering science for the benefit of the world, not his bank account. It's like you and your need to solve mysteries, you do it to uncover secrets, to reveal truths not for fame or money. You and he both did/do what you do for the purity of knowledge, uncovering the unknown, a quest for knowledge in it's purest form."_

_Sherlock had blushed at the grand compliment she had bestowed on him with that statement._

"_That and he was a bit off his rocker, kind of like you." She laughed at his mock offended expression before he tackled her towards the deeper end of the pool._

_Later that night she confessed that if she ever had a boy she'd name him Nikolai in honor of Nikola, if she had a girl, she'd name her Tesla, Sherlock had called her barmy, to which she had teasingly questioned whether or not his parents had been high when they named him and Mycroft. _

_He lobbed on of the chocolate dipped strawberries at her which instigated a food fight that resulted in an additional $2,000 cleaning charge when they left the home a couple weeks later… Red wine and chocolate were apparently the bane of white interiors._

Talis watched Sherlock as he zoned out, she suspected he was recalling their time spent in the Hollywood Hills, and the conversation they had regarding the name Nikolai. The small smile on Sherlock's face when he came back to the present was enough to reassure Talis that everything would work itself out.

* * *

Alrighty, I think most of you already guessed that a child was involved, but here's your confirmation of that!

Some of you have expressed concern over Molly playing second fiddle to Talis and are worried that she'll be a consolation prize for Sherlock after Talis dies… As I mentioned in the first chapter this will be ANGST filled, and the characters will go through the ringer before happy endings are reached.

I understand your concern, I do, but I see Sherlock as emotionally stunted. He shut down after Talis died the first time, locked away his emotions so he couldn't get hurt that way again. First loves, first cuts, they're always the deepest. We all know that Sherlock cares for Molly, yet he can't/won't let it go beyond that, and his back story with Talis has a lot to do with it. Sometimes you have to confront your past in order to embrace your future.

Talis is a plot device to show that he is capable of feelings. In my mind, Molly hopes that someday Sherlock will show affection towards her, yet she doesn't really believe it could happen. (Does that make sense?) And I understand what Nietzsche said, that "Hope is the cruelest of evils, for it prolongs the torment of man." Which is where I see Molly, she hopes and it's why she gives Sherlock carte blanche over everything.

Seeing Sherlock with Talis allows Molly to _know_ that Sherlock is capable of love, and it only ignites her feelings further. Most people portray Molly as a mousy person who lets others walk all over her, however in my experience it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for… She 'lost' Sherlock to _The Woman, _she's not prepared to do it again.

As for Talis, she loves Sherlock, but she's not stupid enough to think that 10 years away hasn't changed anything, she knows that sometimes when things are broken, they can't be put back together again. Doesn't mean she won't try, last chapter she revealed a little bit of her character, perhaps she's a bit more like Irene Adler than even she wants to admit.

Hope that clears some confusion up. Like I said, this will be an EVENTUAL Sherlolly, but there's a lot of angst to muddle through before we get there. By the end, if I've done this story and it's characters justice, there will be no doubt that Sherlock loves Molly because she's Molly and not because he can't have Talis.

To the guest reviewer, I really wished you would have logged in! If you're going to take the time write such a well crafted (albeit critical)review, you should at least have the courage to stand by your words and not hide behind anonymity.

To everyone else who reviewed, **Rocking the Redhead, crooney83, thedragonaunt and lavanyalabelle, **sorry I didn't have the chance to reply to you individually!

Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween/Dia de los Santos/Dia de los Muertos!

Getting2KnowL  
=11032013=

I don't own Sherlock or any recognizable characters from the brilliant minds of Sir Doyle, Mr. Moffat or Mr. Gatiss, however I do own Talis... and Nikolai


	5. Can't Go Home Again

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Five: Can't Go Home Again  
_Thoughts/Texts_

* * *

The next morning Talis arrived at 9am on the dot and John let her in on his way out, "You guys need some alone time," he smiled, "Besides there's a level two case that needs my attention."

Talis smiled in thanks, "Good luck John, and remember when in doubt, the butler did it." Her eyes sparkled mischievously before she headed up to 221B.

Sherlock was just putting the final touches on the eggs Florentine when she entered, "Two meals in less than 24 hours, who are you and what have you done with Sherlock Holmes?" she teased, well acquainted with his usual lack of eating.

He turned to face her, ignoring her tease, "I walked the city all night," he handed her a cup of coffee, "-decaf-" he clarified before she accepted it. Caffeine was one of the things she had been advised to avoid, she had always loved coffee more for the flavor than it's supposed "perk up" capabilities and had made the switch to decaf quite easily.

It warmed her heart that Sherlock had correctly assumed regular coffee was out of the question and had gone out to get decaf for her… or knowing him, had sent John out to get decaf for her.

"I want to meet him." Sherlock told her confidently, "I thought it through, and I want to meet him."

Talis stared at him, emerald orbs piercing into him with such intensity he almost squirmed. She found whatever it was she was looking for a moment later because she smiled, that brilliant smile that was reserved for him, warming his insides pleasantly.

"Had you been anyone else I would've doubted your ability to fully think through this decision in just one night. But, since you're you…" she trailed off as she removed her coat.

Sherlock took her coat, hanging it next to his before returning to pull out her chair, tucking her in, "Does he know you're-" he choked on the words, "Does he know you're ill?"

Talis shook her head as Sherlock joined her at the table. "I don't know how to tell him, he knows I'm not feeling well, he just doesn't know the extent of my condition." She placed a napkin across her lap. "He thinks the move to London is because I was homesick. Although he's probably already figured out that you're here in London as well." She sipped her coffee, "He really is too smart for his own good."

Sherlock smiled, taking her hand in his before asking about the elephant in the room, "Does he know who I am?"

Talis nibbled on her lip before nodding once, "He knows who the great Sherlock Holmes is, treats your website and John's blog like the Holy Grail," she chuckled, "He knows that I knew you back in uni, but I haven't told him about our past, or that you're his father."

She looked ashamed as Sherlock tried to mask his hurt, his hand slipping from hers, "I didn't know how or what to tell him," she confessed as she reached out to Sherlock, "It's not that I didn't want to tell him, I just thought it'd be easier if he didn't know." Her voice had a desperation to it as her eyes pleaded with him to understand, "I had no intention of ever coming back into your life, and you can hate me for that, but I honestly thought I was doing what was best for the both of you."

"No you were doing what was best for you," he spat as he pulled away from her touch. His emotions were a mess right now; he couldn't really understand why it hurt so much to know that Talis hadn't told their son who he was. He had only found out he was a father yesterday, how could he care so deeply so quickly?

"I'll admit I made mistakes with regards to Nick and you," she tried to reach for him again, but he avoided her touch, causing her to fold her hands into her lap, "but you have to believe me," her eyes, open and honest searched his, "my disappearance had everything to do with keeping him safe."

"Keeping him safe from what? Me?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at her, "Figured I couldn't be a decent father? That I'd be as cold and robotic with my own child as I am with everyone else?" The emotional roller coaster he had been on since yesterday was finally starting to derail, and Sherlock was having a hard time controlling the hurt and anger he felt.

"No," Talis shook her head fiercely, "I knew you'd love him and that you'd be a great father. It killed me to deny you the chance to prove it."

"Bollocks." He spat, "You didn't even bother to tell me about him, how could I assume anything other than you not wanting me in his life?" he could see the tears building in her eyes as she tried to explain, but he was on a roll and wouldn't stop, "Admit it, you only came back because soon you'll be dead and you just want to make sure your bastard son doesn't end up an orphan. How do I even know he's mine?"

He registered the sting of his cheek before his brain could process that she had slapped him.

"You're an asshole." She seethed, tears of fury burning their way down her cheeks.

"Yup," he agreed callously, "You've always known that, I don't know why you're so surprised by it." he took in her expression, "Oh, you _are_ surprised by it," he smiled cruelly, "Did you think that because I have people like John and Molly in my life that I've magically turned into a nice person? That just because it turns our you're alive I'd fawn all over you? Turn back into that fool who fell for you all those years ago?" His mind was begging him to stop, but his mouth kept going, "Did you think I'd care you're dying?"

She recoiled as if he had struck her, and if she had the choice, she'd much rather take the blow than the words his wicked tongue unleashed, "Thank you," her voice hitched, on the verge of tears, "for proving that I've done the right thing by keeping him away from you." She stood up so fast the chair tipped over, the sound ricocheting through the apartment, "Clearly coming back was a mistake." She wiped at her tears and darted out the door.

Talis rushed down the stairs, trying her hardest to not completely breakdown until she was out of the flat. She vaguely registered Mrs. Hudson peeking her head out of her door, no doubt concerned by the sound the chair made when she knocked it over.

"Talis?" the matronly landlady called out, but Talis ignored her and pushed onward into the street, gulping in deep breathes of air. The sting of the winter wind hit her like a thousand needles as she realized she left her coat upstairs, but damned if she was going to go back for it. She was grateful she hadn't surrendered her pocket book upon her arrival at 221B Baker street, keeping it on her lap throughout their exchange.

Hailing a cab she jumped in and ordered the driver to drive as far away from Baker Street as quickly as possible.

* * *

Mrs. Hudson headed upstairs cautiously, she was absolutely certain that the woman who had just left here in tears was in fact Talis Jordan, Sherlock's one and only girlfriend. She wasn't as surprised as she figured she should be, after all, Talis had been just as smart as Sherlock, and if he could fake his death, it reasoned that she could as well, for what purpose though? Mrs. Hudson knew that Talis adored Sherlock and could only assume the reason was something akin to why Sherlock had disappeared.

Stepping into the kitchen, her heart broke for her boy as he sat there, staring at the seat Talis must have just vacated, a blank expression in his eyes, and a rapidly reddening cheek. Approaching him cautiously she took note of the breakfast display and assumed their reunion hadn't gone smoothly.

"Sherlock?" she reached out gently, "Are you alright?"

Sherlock startled when she touched his shoulder, looking up at her Mrs. Hudson was struck by the lost look in his eyes.

He ignored her question, simply stood up and stalked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh dear."

* * *

John returned home a couple of hours later, he would've been back sooner as the case had been quite simple (turns out Talis had been right, and he had found far too much amusement it announcing that "the butler did it!"), but he wanted to give Talis and Sherlock time to catch up.

The sight he walked into wasn't what he was expecting, the scrumptious breakfast Sherlock has slaved over sat neatly plated and untouched, one of the chairs was knocked over, and Sherlock was barricaded in his room, playing the most heart-wrenching and haunting piece he'd ever heard the man play.

He hadn't thought it was possible for Sherlock to play anything sadder than what he had played after The Woman died _(fake died... what is it with super smart people faking their deaths?!)_. It would appear, that not for the first time John was wrong, the music the detective was playing now literally made him want to cry, there was a sadness, a desperation behind it that had been missing from The Woman's sonatas.

Sherlock had never said out loud how he felt about Talis, and he could deny it until his dying breath, but the one thing that always, always gave him away, was his violin. John doubted that Sherlock even realized that the intricate instrument was an extension of his emotions, it was like his security blanket, hiding behind it when the emotions were too difficult to express (which was nearly always).

The mental image of Sherlock dressed like Linus from the Sunday funnies, dragging the Stradivarius behind him like a blankie nearly made him smile, but the low dramatic bellow of notes brought him back to the reality at hand.

Mrs. Hudson appeared a few moments later, turning to face her John motioned to the kitchen, "What happened?"

Mrs. Hudson wrung her hands as she shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I saw Talis Jordan here. She was Sherlock's first and only girlfriend you know," John nodded, "I heard raised voices, the chair falling over, and then she left in tears. Poor dear even left her coat behind." She gestured to the woman's Belstaff hanging next to Sherlock's. "He's holed himself up in his room, playing that tragic song nonstop for almost two hours." Her face was etched with worry, "Perhaps you can talk to him?"

John sighed deeply before nodding, whatever row they had must have been a big one. John wondered at what they could possibly argue about now, when they had such precious little time left. "I'll go sort him out Mrs. Hudson, don't you worry."

Knocking on the bedroom door, John didn't wait for a reply to head in. Sherlock stood there at the window, staring out into nothing as his long fingers played the Samuel Barber piece from memory, not much thought going into it at all. Clearly this song was one he had played many times in the past, as muscle memory allowed Sherlock to do it even in his zombie like state.

"Alright mate, what did you do now?" John sat down on the bed, determined not to leave until he had some answers.

Sherlock ignored him and kept playing.

* * *

Talis sat in the cab as it drove all around London, in and out the city she had once found to be so safe, so comforting. Now in the harsh light of day it seemed cold, and unfamiliar, she had been gone for so long that she had romanticized the allure of the grand city. She should've known that Thomas Wolfe was right, you can't go home again. She had been a fool for trying.

To be honest, she had expected Sherlock to react this way when she first appeared before him yesterday. She hadn't expected his concern for her, or his lack of anger regarding the circumstances of her disappearance. He had even taken the news that he was a father in stride. Which is why it hurt so much more now; last night, she had allowed herself to believe that everything was going to work out, that her final days would be spent as a somewhat normal family.

What a spectacularly ignorant fool she had been.

A new wave of tears threatened to fall as she said a silent prayer of forgiveness to her son, the innocent victim in all this. Sherlock hadn't been wrong when he accused her of returning only to protect her-_their_ son. Nikolai was the best part of her and she would move heaven and earth to do what she thought was best for him.

She had been so sure that Sherlock was the answer. She chuckled bitterly to herself, what had she expected, Sherlock was a grown man-child most of the time, how could she have expected him to raise a child?

Still all her observations of him over the last few years had lead her to the inevitable conclusion that he was a changed man for the better. She knew he was already a great man; however it seemed he was still learning to be a good one.

Pulling out her mobile, her eyes watered once more as she stared at the smiling face of her son, opening the texting program she tapped out her message:

_Change in plans, London isn't what I remember it to be. I'm coming home, perhaps Korea will be a better choice._

Despite the time difference between her and Vancouver, the reply came almost instantly in the form of a phone call.

"Are you ok?" the voice on the other end was full of worry.

"No," she barely choked back a sob, "but I will be. I have to be." She sniffled, steeling her resolve, "I'll be on the evening flight back."

The voice on the other line paused, knowing better than to push Talis for more details, she would open up when she was ready. "Send me your flight info and we'll be there to pick you up." Another pause, "You know Nick will be bummed in the change of destination."

Talis sighed, "I know, but he'll love Korea. Besides, it's been far too long since you've been home."

Laughter filled the air as Nick's au pair agreed, "True, and I have been craving some proper bulgogi!"

Talis chuckled, "Not to mention some decent street food!"

The laughter died down, "Do you want me to change our tickets now? Or wait for you to come back?"

"Let's wait until I get home, we'll rebook everything together." Talis noticed the Mayfair in the distance, "I've got to go, I'll see you soon yea?"

"Alright." A pause, "Talis? He's stupid for rejecting you."

Her breath hitched again, "Nikolai's father is many things, stupid is not one of them," she wondered why she was defending him, "A fool maybe, but never stupid."

* * *

To be honest, this wasn't at all where my original story line went... I just woke up the other day and rewrote the entire chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it (as much as one can enjoy angst with a side of angst!)

For those of you wondering what Sherlock was playing, it's Samuel Barber's _**(First) Essay for Orchestra,**** Op.12**_ I have the version from iTunes by the Atlanta Symphony Orchestra featuring Yoel Levi. It's absolutely beautiful, haunting and heartbreaking, if you can track it down to listen to it, I recommend it, it nearly made me cry the first time I heard it, and I still get misty eyed every time I hear it.

I own nothing but Talis, Nikolai (Nick) and the au pair. Everyone else belongs to Sir Doyle, Mr. Moffat and Mr. Gatiss

Thanks for the reviews! Most specifically to **thedragonaunt** who has given me such wonderful and helpful reviews! She's also written some fantastically AMAZING Sherlolly stories. Seriously, they're epic, go check them out!

Getting2KnowL  
=11072013=


	6. Call Me Sherly

**Past, Present and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Six: Call Me Sherly  
_Texts/Thoughts_

* * *

Molly came into the morgue a half an hour before noon, she usually showed up early for a shift, it was one of the things he appreciated about her; she had an excellent work ethic. After talking with John (if you can call it that, John scolded him, as usual) he was hoping Molly would offer better advice.

He bit back a smile at her startled yelp as she noticed him a moment later, lying out on one of the cold metal slabs.

"Sherlock?" She turned on the lights and headed over to him, "You gave me a fright!" he turned his head and took in her rapid breaths and hand clutched over her heart, he watched as she warred between being annoyed and concerned, her nurturing nature won over as her brow furrowed, "What's wrong?"

Sherlock didn't respond immediately, as he turned to stare up at the ceiling, counting the cracks.

Molly was right about to give up and get to work when his voice stopped her.

"I have a son." He barely whispered it, but it rang through the empty morgue like a bullet. He kept his eyes upward, but Molly could see the moisture building in them. "Talis was pregnant when she faked her death." He continued, "I have a son." He chanced a look at Molly, "Talis and I got into an argument," he fumbled, "I don't understand why I'm feeling this way."

Molly softened as he sat up and dangled his feet off the edge, looking very much like a lost little boy. Pulling up a rolling stool she placed her hand on his knee, "Tell me what happened."

Nodding he told Molly what transpired after the dinner party and the fight that they had gotten into this morning. Molly listened attentively, as he told the tale, finding herself both angry with and pitying Talis.

When he was done, he looked at Molly imploringly, as if she held all the answers to the universe; no matter how long they'd been friends, it was a tad unnerving to have someone so incredibly brilliant look to you for answers, to trust your judgment.

"I don't know what to do Molly, what should I do?" He questioned, looking almost exactly as he had all those years ago when he came to her, telling her she counted.

Molly took a breath, thinking her response through before answering, "She obviously loves you Sherlock, that much was evident last night, and although I don't know her like you do, she doesn't seem like the type that would disappear without a good reason." It hurt to tell him what she knew was right; to tell him that he needed to go resolve things with his wife, when all she wanted to do was take him in her arms and make him forget Talis Holmes ever returned. "I think you owe it to her, and to yourself to get all the facts before making a decision, or jumping to conclusions."

Sherlock scowled petulantly before nodding, "That's what John said." He grumbled, "You both barely know her, yet you're taking her side."

Molly chuckled, Sherlock was such a child sometimes! "We're not taking her side, we're taking a cue from you. You're always telling us not to jump to conclusions, to not formulate an answer without having all the facts, and from what I can see you're missing some of the facts." She smiled softly although Sherlock could tell it didn't reach her eyes, "She's your wife Sherlock," Molly was proud she was able to say the words without stumbling, "I don't think she would've left you without a good reason."

He looked at her, a wounded look still lingering in his eyes, "How do you know?"

"Because I wouldn't." there was no hesitation in her answer, and Sherlock marveled, not for the first time on why and how she cared so much.

"How do I not be so angry with her?"

"Easy, you don't." Molly stated matter of factly, "Try to not be mad at her that is," she clarified, confusing him even more with the double use of negatives, "You have every right to be angry with her Sherlock, she showed up unannounced after a decade and tells you that you have a son, anyone in their right mind would be pissed!" she elaborated, "What you need to do is figure out what you want out of all this. You have options Sherlock, you don't have to welcome her back, and you don't have to be a father if you don't want to."

"Do you think I'd be rubbish at it?"

Molly smiled softly, "I think it'll take some getting used to, but like you are with everything, you'll pick it up quickly and be absolutely brilliant at it." She beamed at him.

"I don't have any concrete proof that the child is in fact mine, and yet I can't help but want him to be, I never thought about having children, but now, I want him, I want to claim him as my own."

Molly reached out and squeezed his hand, "Obviously I can't speak from experience, but they say that parental love is the strongest love out there because a child is more than just another person, a child is a part of you, whether you're biologically related or not. That love, that bond is what allows people to do the most incredible and often seemingly impossible things when their child is in danger, that connection that assures you'll do anything for their happiness."

The two sat beside together in silence for a moment, Sherlock processing everything Molly had told him, and Molly trying to envision what a son of Sherlock and Talis looked like. She concluded that any combination of the two would yield stunning results, and found that she was quite interested in meeting the young Mr. Holmes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about her." His confession was soft, Molly wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been right next to him. "Thank you for your advice. You've been most helpful." He squeezed her shoulder tenderly before exiting the morgue in a flourish of black wool.

Molly watched him go, the ache in her heart neither soothed nor worsened. She didn't know how to feel about the barrage of new information, in less than 24 hours she found out that her long time crush was in fact married, and had a kid to boot! If she was confused by the influx of emotions, she wondered how in the hell Sherlock was dealing with it all seeing as he hardly dealt with emotions to begin with!

Molly hoped the advice she gave Sherlock wasn't too off base, she was usually a good judge of character (Moriarty aside, but she figured he didn't count since nerdy Jim from IT had fooled Sherlock as well) and she had honestly enjoyed Talis' company yesterday, and could easily see herself becoming friends with the enigmatic brunette.

Talis had been warm and welcoming, funny and charming, and Molly had a sneaking suspicion that Talis knew of her crush on Sherlock, and while that would spur a possessive jealousy in most women, Talis had simply taken it in stride, never once laying a claim to Sherlock not even a subtle gesture to tell her hands off. In fact, Talis almost seemed to delight in the fact that Molly longed for Sherlock.

It was something that confused the pathologist greatly.

She wasn't sure what Talis' endgame was with regards to Sherlock Holmes, she supposed she'd just have to wait and see.

* * *

He was leaving the hospital when his mobile chimed, it was Mycroft,

_You're a fool Sherlock. Anthea just informed me of your argument with Talis. She's the only person to successfully hide from both of us, if she wanted to disappear again what makes you think we'd be able to find her? You need to fix this before she disappears with my nephew.  
-M_

The realization that Talis very well could disappear without a trace and take their son with her spurned him into action. He hadn't thought of that, _I always miss something!_ he cursed to himself as he rushed towards the street, headed towards the Mayfair. It had only been 4 hours since their argument, perhaps he wasn't too late.

Hailing a cab, he pulled out his mobile and shot of a text as soon as he was safely ensconced in the vehicle and headed toward the hotel.

_Can we talk?  
-SH_

* * *

Mycroft watched on CCTV as his brother rushed off before paging his assistant, "Anthea, make sure Talis Holmes is put on the no-fly list, I want her passport flagged and for her to be detained if she tries to leave the country." He dictated, "It won't stop her from getting out if she really wants too, but it should slow her down enough."

"Already done sir." Anthea smiled as she placed a cup of tea and 2 madelines on his desk. "I've already been on the phone to the hotel, she hasn't checked out yet, which doesn't mean she isn't already gone, but her things are still in the room, so that's a good sign."

Mycroft took a sip of the tea, "Thank you Anthea, that'll be all."

* * *

Sherlock stared at his mobile, willing it to notify him of a response. A few minutes ticked by before he tapped out another message.

_Talis, please.  
-SH_

Another five minutes passed before the cab pulled up to the Mayfair, throwing what was certainly too much money at the driver he quickly entered the building, flashing DI Lestrade's card to the hotel clerk, he demanded Talis' room number.

_Talis I'm sorry.  
-SH_

He sent the message and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard it chime beyond the door. Strengthening his resolve, and preparing himself to apologize, he knocked.

Talis gasped as she looked through the peephole, the last person she expected to see on the other side was Sherlock Holmes.

"Talis, I know you're in there, and you know that this silly card key contraption won't keep me out if my goal is to get in." he softened, "Please Tal, let me in."

"Go away Sherlock, there's nothing left to discuss. I clearly made a mistake in coming back, just forget the last 24 hours, delete them and me from your hard drive and I promise you won't have to worry about seeing me again." _I'll be dead and out of your life forever_ hung between them, not needing to be said.

"Talis I'm sorry." He apologized out loud, "Please," he leaned against the door.

It was the please that did her in. He rarely apologized for anything, asking politely was even rarer.

She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before opening the door, she stood there her lithe frame blocking his entrance, arms crossed and feet planted, he wasn't foolish enough to try and barge in. "What do you want Sherlock."

It was the second time in the span of three minutes she had used his full name, and as much as he claimed to hate being called Sherly, he found he missed it. It sounded weird, and too formal to hear her call him by his full name.

"Tal, I'm so-"

"Stop apologizing." She held up her hand, "You have nothing to apologize for. It was my fault for thinking that this could have gone any other way." She recrossed her arms and looked away, "Just chalk it up to a moment of stupidity on my part, and rest assured that in a few hours I'll be gone for good." She grabbed the door, intent on closing it, "So if that's all then, have a nice life Sherlock."

He watched as she door began to close and he knew that if it did he'd lose her forever. "No." He growled his hand reaching out to stop the door, "That's not all." She must have heard the anger in his voice because she didn't push against him.

"Talis, you can't come back after a decade of being dead, tell me you're dying for real this time and that we have a son together and expect me to know how to act." his anger dissipated a bit, "You've said it yourself, I'm an asshole and a giant man-child most of the time, so I'm sorry if I acted like such, but you have to see it from my side," he gently pushed the door open to stare her down, "I've been reasonably informed that even the most well adjusted and _normal_-" he spoke the word as if it offended him, "-people would react as I have, and we both know I'm not all that well adjusted," his spirits lifted as he watched her fight back a smile, "Please Talis,"

He wasn't even sure what he was asking her for, but apparently Talis did as she opened the door all the way and motioned him in. Closing the door behind him she led him through the suite towards the kitchen, "Coffee?"

He nodded, watching as she moved about getting two mugs out and starting up the Keurig.

Moments later, fresh hot coffee was placed in front of him, prepared exactly as he liked it, which shouldn't have surprised him, but it did.

"Sherlock I'm sorry." She blurted out before he could thank her for the cup.

"Call me Sherly." He smirked at her stunned expression, before taking a casual sip of coffee "It sounds wrong hearing you call me Sherlock." He confessed softly, smiling at her from behind the cup.

Talis couldn't help it, she giggled, the absurdity of Sherlock actually telling her to call him Sherly after the rollercoaster they'd just gone through was more than she could take. The consulting detective joined in, and soon the two of them were laughing almost maniacally, clutching their sides as their muscles spasmed almost painfully.

Getting themselves under control, the two stared at each other, laughter dancing in their eyes; there was hurt and fear there too, but love was present as well. Talis stared at the man in front of her and wondered what deity thought it be a good idea to make them parents?

"I want to meet him Talis." Sherlock reiterated once more, and this time there was no trace of doubt in his voice or hesitation lingering in her eyes. "I want to meet our son."

The smile he received could only be described as brilliant.

* * *

Alright, this seems like a good place to stop. I feel like people just skipped over the authors note in chapter 4, so I'll say it again. MOLLY WILL NOT BE A CONSOLATION PRIZE FOR SHERLOCK.

Talis is a plot device necessary to prove that Sherlock is capable of sentiment and love. I know the Sherlolly bits so far have been few and far between, but I don't want to rush this. If Sherlock and Molly are ever to have a chance at a happy ever after, he has to face his past with Talis first. If I've told the story correctly by the end there will be no doubt in Molly's mind (and hopefully yours as well) that Sherlock loves Molly for Molly and not just because he can't have Talis.

End Rant.

Thanks to those who reviewed! It really does make my day! :]

Also, I'm working on an unrelated Sherlolly one-shot, hopefully I'll get to post that later on today!

I don't own any of the brilliant characters created by Sir Doyle, Mr. Moffat or Mr. Gatiss, I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment.

Getting2KnowL  
=11112013=


	7. The Most Important Step

**The Past, The Present and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Seven: The Most Important Step  
_Texts_

* * *

"When will he be arriving?" Sherlock's eyes darted around the suite, there was no sign of a child anywhere yet he doubted that Talis would have come to London without him, perhaps he was with her former nanny who still lived in Notting Hill.

His question reminded her that she had told Nick's au pair there had been a change in plans. Pulling out her mobile she tapped out a message.

_London is back on. I'll explain later. See you guys at Heathrow tomorrow. Tell Nick I love him and will see him soon! xoxo_

The reply came moments later, as if the outcome had been expected.

_Glad it's been sorted, see you soon._

"He's on the red eye tonight, he'll be here around noon tomorrow."

"He's flying alone?!" Sherlock blurted out, belatedly surprised at the surge of worry and parental concern he felt.

Talis hid her smile behind her mug of coffee, "Sherly, he's nearly 10 years old, even if he is incredibly bright for his age, he's still just a boy." She moved to the living room, motioning Sherlock to follow her, "His au pair is bringing him." Sherlock nodded, still looking a bit apprehensive as he removed his coat, placing it neatly on a chair. "It's amazing isn't it." He cocked his head to the side, a silent request for her to elaborate, "How easy the worrying comes." She sat down on the couch and curled her feet underneath her.

Sherlock nodded somberly, "Does it ever go away?"

"No Sherly, it doesn't."

Sherlock sat down heavily, "That's pretty much what Molly said." He turned his body towards her, his knees brushing hers.

"Ah," Talis nodded wisely, "So she's the one I have to thank for you being here." She smiled, "She's good for you Sherly, I'm glad she's in your life." The look she gave him made him fidget a bit, like she knew something he didn't, but her Cheshire cat grin let him know asking her about it would be pointless; she was better than the dead at keeping secrets.

"I've put together a digital album, if you'd like to see it." She picked up her tablet from the end table. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's already figured out you're his father. He's a carbon copy of you." She tapped away on the device, finding the proper album, "except for his eyes," she handed Sherlock the device, "He has my eyes."

Any lingering anger that Sherlock felt over her not telling their son about him died as he caught a glimpse of the photo on the tablet. Taking the Samsung device he had to concentrate on controlling the shaking of his hands as he looked at the nearly 10 year old mini-me.

If he had any inkling of doubt that Nikolai wasn't his, it disappeared at the sight in his hand. Talis was right, Nikolai was a miniature replica of himself, looking exactly as he had at that age, right down to the unruly curls, lanky build and cupids bow lips. His eyes however were mirror images of his mothers, Talis' enigmatic emerald eyes stared back at him from a face so similar to his own.

"He's beautiful." Sherlock's voice nearly cracked and his throat tightened with emotion.

Talis smiled, swiping through the photos as Sherlock held the device, "He's also incredibly smart," motherly pride making her glow, "I have no doubt he'll out smart you some day." She nudged him playfully.

"Is he- is he like me?" Pain and fear clouded his eyes as he recalled his own tormented childhood, teases and taunts on the playground because he hadn't been like any of the other children.

Talis reached out to soothe the worried look on his face, "No," her voice was soft and comforting, "He's engaging and funny, and personable," her eyes lit up, "He's charming and sincere and loving." She smiled gently, "He really is the best of both of us."

Talis' heart broke a little as Sherlock sighed in relief, he had been so worried that their son was socially inept like he and Mycroft had been (and at most times still were).

"Why didn't you tell me?" his voice was raw as he looked through the digital album of their son's life, "I was your husband," he paused, "still am." He nodded to the wedding band still adorning her finger.

Talis let out a bark of laughter that expanded to a fit of giggles at Sherlock's annoyed expression, "Sherly, we were married by a Ringo Starr impersonator on a wild week long bender in Vegas." She stared at him in confusion when she realized he was serious, "You were always telling me that it didn't mean anything, that it wasn't real." She cupped his cheek, forcing him to look at her, "You told me that you were going to get it annulled as soon as we got back to London."

"I didn't mean it." He confessed, "I only said those things because I thought it was what you wanted, I wanted to give you a way out just in case you regretted marrying me."

Talis' face was unreadable as she processed the new information.

"But, when I told you I wanted to get clean, check into rehab, and that I wanted you to come with me, you- you laughed at me." Her voice cracked and Sherlock knew that 10 years had not eased the pain of his words that day. "You told me-"

"Being with you is just a physical release, a temporary distraction, one necessary to keep me from overdosing. Burying myself in you is second to the high and just satisfying enough to keep me from shooting up more than my system can handle. Your services will be easily replaced, Nevada after all is one of the few places with legal prostitution." He closed his eyes as he repeated the words he said all those years ago, he could not take the wounded look on her face.

The truth of the matter was that the drugs were his distraction from her. Once he had a taste of her, he was hooked, and although his addiction to her worried him, he wasn't about to stop.

Drugs were the only time he could stop craving her, his desires muted enough for him to calm him racing mind and focus on whatever curious case crossed his path.

He had however underestimated his addiction to her and had fallen further and further down the proverbial rabbit hole that when she told him she was getting clean and wanted him to come with her, he had jumped at the chance of a separation, never imagining at the time it would be permanent.

Sort of.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts, before answering his original question, "I couldn't even get you to choose me over getting high, what were the odds you'd choose me and a baby?" she reached out and took his face in her hands, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks, "We had never discussed children, not really anyway, hell we never really discussed the fact that we were married! We were all about partying, getting high and solving the occasional mystery." She bit her lip, wondering how to continue,

"You've always leaned towards the complex, except when it comes to emotions," Sherlock didn't bother to deny it, "Pregnancy, the hormones, the baby… that's emotional and sensory overload, and quite frankly I was afraid you'd reject us both, so I struck first by leaving, when you didn't come after me and I convinced myself you didn't want me."

"By the time Mycroft got me clean and off the drugs you had already faked your death." He took her hand in his, fiddling with the wedding band on her finger. "When Mycroft told me you were dead, when all my research concluded the same, I fell back into drugs." This time he lowered his head in shame, "It was easier to numb myself than to deal with the reality of losing you." He confessed.

Talis looked away guiltily, "I know." She smiled sadly, "If I had known then that my death would have affected you so much I would have tried to do things differently," she lost herself in the should've-could've-would've for a moment before returning her gaze to his, "In any case I couldn't just sit idly by as you returned to your self-destructive ways."

Sherlock narrowed his eyes in concentration, and Talis could see the pieces falling into place.

"The Romanian Gypsy case." She nodded in confirmation a small smile playing on her lips, "You sent that case to me?" another nod, "You told that crazy old bat everything she'd need to convince me that she was clairvoyant." Sherlock pieced everything together, a little upset at the trickery, but more relieved that the gypsy lady hadn't been all knowing.

"I had to do something to keep you from killing yourself, speaking to you from beyond the grave seemed like a good way to get your attention." She smiled smugly.

"It was childish." He pouted.

"It worked didn't it?" she laughed, as she got a glimpse of what Nick would look like when he got older, no doubt the famous petulant child pout would be something he'd never lose, seeing as Sherlock at 37 could still pull the look off quite flawlessly.

It made her heart ache.

"Well the next time a gypsy approaches you claiming to have a message from me, you'll know it's the real deal." She gave his knee a patronizing pat.

He frowned at her, not wanting to face the reality of her limited time left just yet.

"Why did you fake your death?" he asked again.

Talis closed her eyes, debating whether or not to tell him, taking a deep breath she knew she couldn't keep that secret any longer. "When I left you in Vegas, I came back here, to London; I ran a more conclusive pregnancy test and fled to Italy when the results came back positive. No one knew I was pregnant, and I couldn't stay here in case your brother somehow found out, and I've always adored Florence." He smiled, they had spent two weeks at a villa in the Tuscan hills, he knew how much she loved the ancient city.

"Lucky for me, I didn't even start to show until I was nearly 8 months, and by then, winter had rolled around, so it was easy to hide underneath bulky jumpers." Sherlock's gaze dropped to her now toned tummy, trying to envision it swollen with their son.

"About a month after I moved to Italy, I ran into another Brit, by the name of James Moriarty." Sherlock's blood ran cold. "He befriended me and somehow we realized our common bond… you."

The thought that Moriarty had been so thorough in his research of him made Sherlock sick, and he wished not for the first time that he had been the one to kill Moriarty, suicide had been far too quick and painless for the monster.

Sherlock was grateful that when they had escaped on their "Lost Days" adventure, that they had been smart enough to hide where they were well enough that even Mycroft hadn't been able to find them. It had started off as a joke, to see if they were capable of besting the elder Holmes boy, turns out with their minds put together they could, and it seemed in doing that it spared the lives of Talis and his son.

"I'll admit, I was a bit slow on the uptake, at first I thought he was one of Mycroft's minions, making sure I stayed away from you; but eventually I realized that he was unhealthily obsessed with you. Thankfully it was before he figured out I was pregnant with your child." She held out her hands, "My fingers were the first things to swell up, they didn't get noticeably big," she shoved them in his face, "but to me they felt like little sausages!"

He took her hand in his and gently slipped the ring off her finger and analyzed it. Judging from the imprint it left on her skin and the fact that it revealed signs of wear as well as regular cleaning, there was only one logical conclusion.

"You wear it often," he pointed out, reading the inscription before placing it back on her finger.

"The only time I took it off was when I was pregnant, which turned out to be what kept me safe. I'm positive had Moriarty known we were married, I wouldn't be here today." She shivered at the thought of what might have happened had Moriarty known. "I made some inquiries into his past and knew the only way to keep our son safe was to disappear, and that the only way to fool someone as intelligent as him was to fake my death so well I had to fool you too."

"I tried to get some type of message to you, to warn you about Jim, but he figured out that I knew he wasn't right in the head, and I had to put everything in motion sooner than I would've liked, leaving me unable to warn you." She looked at him with such sadness, "Please forgive me for not trying harder to warn you."

Tears slipped down her cheeks, "You have no idea how it destroyed me to let you go." Her voice broke, "Once it was all said and done, I felt like dying for real, I had effectively cut myself off from you and everyone I cared about, I wasn't sure I wanted to live being forever separated, never to return." She opened her eyes, and Sherlock handed her a tissue, "but then he kicked me," she smiled, "Your son, kicked me good and hard and I knew I had to meet him."

She picked the tablet off his lap and flipped to a photo of her in the delivery room, a brand new pink wrinkly babe with a mop of curly black hair cradled close to her chest. "He came a week early, December 18, it figured your son wouldn't follow anyone's schedule but his own." She smiled, "He was 8lbs even and 22 inches long."

Seeing the digital album made Sherlock anxious and excited to meet his son in person. He marveled at the feeling, Molly had been right, he had never experienced anything in all his 37 years that held a candle to what he felt for his son.

"I'll be heading to Heathrow on the tube to pick him up tomorrow, I think we should let him adjust to being in London for a couple days before I introduce you to one another."

Sherlock nodded, "Whatever you think is best." As much as he was dying to meet his son, he knew it was a delicate subject that needed to be approached cautiously. "Would it be alright with you if I went to the airport? Not with you, but I just- I want to see him."

Talis smiled, "Of course," she squeezed his hand, "I'm taking the tube in, but I've hired a car service to bring us back to the hotel. We'll be staying here for a few days while I look for a house to rent for the remainder of the year."

She sobered and avoided eye contact, putting Sherlock on edge, he knew her behavior, and waited with bated breath for the other shoe to drop.

True to form, she took a deep breath before leveling him with a stare, "I've already talked with his au pair, if after I'm gone, you decided being a parent full time is too much," she looked into his eyes, letting him know she wasn't judging him if it turned out to be true, "Nick's au pair is willing to stay on with him until you're ready, or until Nick goes to uni. Whichever comes first."

Sherlock couldn't help but pull her into his arms. The fact that she knew him well enough to have arranged all this warmed him in a way that he hadn't felt in years. "I have no idea how to be a father, odds are it'll take more time to adjust to then you have to give." He confessed, relishing in the feel of her snuggled up beside him. "I don't even know where to start."

Talis smiled, "The fact that you're here and willing to try is the most important step."

* * *

So, that chapter happened... I know there's not a lot of Sherlolly moments, but once Nick arrives they'll become more frequent, after all, Sherlock is going to need some help dealing with an energetic little boy!

I also plan on making Molly and Talis friends, so there should be more interaction between the two of them as we mosey along!

Thank you to **sillystring-roxs-the-earth**, **thedragonaunt**, **magicstrikes**, **AdaYuki**, **Rocking the Redhead**, and **Rosie85** for the reviews!

Until next time!  
Getting2KnowL  
=11182013=

PS. I also wrote a Sherlolly oneshot that's silly and fluffy, go check it out!


	8. I Always Miss Something

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Eight: I Always Miss Something  
_Flashback/Texts/Thoughts_

* * *

Sherlock awoke with a start, disoriented he kept absolutely silent as he took in his surroundings before relaxing once more. It only took him a moment to realize that the warm weight snuggled up alongside him was Talis.

He vaguely remembered Talis falling asleep as he played the violin. She had pulled him to her and refused to let go when he tried to spread her out on the couch in a more comfortable position. He didn't even bother fighting her, (he was after all on his fourth day without sleep) and had simply sidled up against her, chuckling softly as she buried herself deeper into his arms. Judging by the hue of the sky outside, the sun was just about to rise, which meant he had slept for a nearly 6 hours.

They had spent the remainder of yesterday looking for houses for her to rent, as well as discussing how they would divide Nick's time between the two of them. They had gone to dinner at Angelo's and Talis had been regaled with the story of how Sherlock had saved the proprietor from a murder charge, as well as various other shenanigans the detective had managed to rope the elderly man in on.

They had retired back to Baker street, where Mrs. Hudson had fawned over Talis like a long lost daughter who'd finally come home.

"_I just knew it was you I saw here yesterday!" Mrs. Hudson wrapped Talis in a bear hug, much tighter than Talis would have expected for a woman her age._

"_I am sorry Mrs. H for running out so abruptly, but as you can imagine, our reunion was a bit overwhelming." Talis apologized, giving the elderly woman a dazzling smile._

"_Nothing to forgive love!" she smiled at the woman she thought of as a daughter, "You've been gone for so long dearie," she kept hold of Talis' hand, as if afraid Talis would disappear again, "Where on earth have you been?"_

_Sherlock gave the two women a moment to themselves while he busied himself in the kitchen; coffee for him, decaf for Talis, and a soothing tea for Mrs. Hudson._

"_It's a long, god awful story Mrs. H," Talis squeezed her hand gently, "and I won't bore you with the details, but know that I am back in London now, for good."_

_Mrs. Hudson clapped her hands together in delight, "Oh good!" she smiled brightly, "It's been ever so different here without you, less lively."_

"_Well, you won't have to worry about that any more Mrs. H, because I haven't returned to London alone." Talis looked to Sherlock who nodded as he set the tray with their beverages and their preferred condiments._

_Mrs. Hudson looked back and forth between the two, wondering what on earth their silent communication meant._

"_I have a-" Talis shook her head, as she gave Sherlock a look that clearly said, 'sorry force of habit' before starting again, "We have a son." She pulled her tablet from her handbag and showed Mrs. Hudson the photo album of Nikolai, "Which makes you, a grandmum."_

_Sherlock had never seen joy on the elderly landlady's face as he witnessed now. _

"_A son!" she marveled tears of joy in her eyes, "Why, he looks just like Sherlock did at that age!" she traced a finger down the face of her 'grandson' admiring the similarities between him and his father. "and I'm willing to bet he's every bit mischievous as Sherlock was too!"_

"_Well, he didn't have a pirate phase, like someone we know did," Talis laughed as Sherlock grumbled good-naturedly at her teasing, "But he is in quite the Indiana Jones phase these days. Convinced he's going to go to Oxford and study archaeology." She flipped Mrs. Hudson to a photo of Nick dressed up as the intrepid professor for Halloween, "He's had his fair share of misadventures, but for the most part, he's a good boy, a really really good boy."_

"_I should imagine so, with a mother like you." Sherlock's voice was soft and endearing; the gentleness of the tone was something Mrs. Hudson hadn't heard for a very long time._

_Taking the offered tea, Mrs. Hudson smiled at Sherlock as he sat down beside Talis, the two completely at ease in one another's presence. "Sherlock, do you happen to have any biscuits laying about?" she delicately sipped the peppermint tea._

_The detective didn't miss a beat, "I'm your tenant Mrs. Hudson, not your manservant."_

_Talis and Mrs. Hudson stared wide-eyed at the man who simply sipped his coffee, a smug smile on his lips; the mug hiding the full on grin as the women burst into laughter._

The memory made him smile as looked down at Talis, who apparently still slept like the dead, he chuckled softly, some things never changed. Reaching for the tablet that had fallen on the floor he booted it up and scrolled through the album of his son.

He smiled softly as he stared at the on-screen mini-me staring back at him. There was no mistaking Nikolai for anyone other than his son. And while the newest Holmes heir was a near perfect copy of his father, Sherlock could tell just from the photos that Nikolai was thankfully like his mother.

Even in the photos it was blatantly clear (to Sherlock anyway) that Nikolai Jordan (Holmes) was a happy child. There was no doubt in Sherlock's mind that Nick was smart for his age, but the fact that he had inherited his mother's goodness filled the world's only consulting detective with a fatherly pride, knowing that their son, his son, would not be ostracized as he had when he was a boy.

Finished with that album, he looked through all the photos, finding a few of Talis that had been taken over the years since she had been gone. There weren't many, but the precious few gave him a glimpse into what her life must have been like, he knew being a single parent wasn't easy on anybody, much less being one with no support system at all.

He frowned at the thought of her doing everything alone. It wasn't fair. Life was never fair, but it seemed to take pleasure in making it extra hard for Talis. Looking down at her while she slept he cursed himself for not trying harder to find her, for so easily accepting her death the first time around, for dismissing her and the place she held in his life so quickly.

When he learned of her death, when all of his research confirmed that she was in fact dead, he'd locked her and every memory of her and their time together in the furthest dungeon of his mind palace.

He had meant to delete her, but found he couldn't. So he just kept her there, imprisoned in his mind, very nearly forgotten until his run in with Irene Adler.

Talis had been correct in her earlier deduction that their similarities had been what drew him to the dominatrix to begin with. The Woman had been nearly as intelligent as Talis, almost as crafty as well. Irene had assumed that it was her nakedness that threw him off when they first met, however she was wrong. For the briefest of moments, when she entered, dark hair and soft skin bared, his mind betrayed him, making him hallucinate Talis.

The Woman had mistaken the pause and he felt no need to correct her.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that while the two women shared many qualities, The Woman was but a shadow of the person his wife had been, and while he saved her life, he knew he only did it because he hadn't been able to save Talis. He'd hoped to feel some sort of redemption after the rescue in Karachi, but he didn't.

Irene seemed to have sensed his disappointment in her and had left him alone, no longer requesting that they have dinner.

He kissed the top of Talis' head and buried himself further into the couch, smiling when Talis mewled in protest before settling against him once he was done moving. He'd catch a few more winks before getting up to make Talis the meal she was robbed of yesterday morning.

Dinner?

Pffft… he much preferred breakfast.

* * *

An indeterminate time later Sherlock awoke to the sound of muffled laughter coming from the kitchen. Opening his eyes, they focused on John and Talis in the kitchen, chatting amicably over coffee.

He frowned, how had Talis gotten up without him knowing? He narrowed his eyes at her, she had clearly gotten more stealth like over the years, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"He's awake." John noted as he stood and handed him a cup of coffee as he sat up and stretched the kinks out of his extremities. While the couch was comfortable, it wasn't meant for someone of his height to spend the night on. "Sleep well?" he questioned as Sherlock scowled.

Like father, like son. Nikolai was so much like his father, his looks, facial expressions, mannerisms. Seeing Sherlock, getting that glimpse into what Nick would look like in 20 years simultaneously warmed and broke her heart.

"Your son makes the exact same face." She smiled at Sherlock whose expression softened. "Breakfast will be done in a mo." She went back to cooking, giving the Baker Street boys a moment to themselves.

"I guess Moriarty was wrong when he nicknamed you The Virgin," John smiled cheekily as he motioned to the tablet, where Nikolai was smiling brightly, showing off his missing front tooth.

If looks could kill, the glare Sherlock sent him would have destroyed the good doctor where he stood, causing John to smirk even wider as Talis' giggling could be heard from the kitchen.

John held up his hands in surrender, "No offense mate, just taking the piss out of ya." He looked through the digital album, "I can't believe how much he looks like you." He held the tablet beside Sherlock's face.

While the similarities wouldn't be obvious to someone without a more than general knowledge of skeletal structures, they were obvious to John. While Nikolai's face was round with lingering baby fat, the impossibly high cheekbones and narrow shape of his father's face showed through clearly, pair that with the cupids bow lips and mop of messy dark curls and there was no mistaking the boys' parentage.

"Thank god he's not as moody as _someone_ is though!" Talis overdramatically stated as she placed two plates full of food on the table.

Sherlock just glared at her but there was no real malice behind it as he headed to the bathroom to wash up before eating.

John smiled, "Indeed, I think two Holmes gits is enough for one country don't you?" he teased.

"Enough for the planet you mean." Talis giggled as a muffled 'I heard that' drifted in from down the hall.

Sherlock returned and frowned when he realized there were only two plates on the table. "I need to be going," Talis pulled her coat on, "I have a few errands to run before going to Heathrow." She looked out the window at the snow coming down, "Damn." She muttered, realizing she didn't have an umbrella, scarf, or hat.

"Here," Sherlock placed the now infamous deer stalker on her head and wrapped his blue scarf around her neck.

She smiled up at him and John marveled at how much she looked like a miniature female Sherlock.

"I'm taking the tube to Heathrow, but I've hired a car service to bring us back to the Mayfair. Nick arrives on Virgin Atlantic flight 1602, at 12:45pm." She leaned up to kiss his cheek, before heading to do the same to John, "If you want to see him, please do disguise yourself," she headed towards the stairs, turning back to smile at the two men, "He's far too observant for his own good."

She popped her collar with Sherlockian flourish and threw the boys a wink before disappearing in a swirl of black wool.

"Oh shut up John." Sherlock panned before an amused John could open his mouth to comment.

* * *

Talis absently hummed along to James Blunts' Bonfire Heart as the tube steadily made its way towards Heathrow. Several things were weighing on her mind, she still had no idea how to tell Nick that she was dying, how do you tell a child that you won't be around to see them grow up? That leaving him behind wasn't something she wanted, but was unable to avoid?

Burying her nose into the soft deep blue scarf she inhaled deeply, the comforting material smelled crisp, clean, with the slightest hint of something so distinctively Sherlock she knew she'd never forget the smell of him.

_I'm not getting that scarf back am I?  
-SH_

Smiling at her mobile, her cheeks flushed pink, and she knew she'd been caught. Looking around at the other passengers, she attempted to suss him out. Frowning as she noted all the people in her car were either ethnic or women she craned her neck to look at the next car and smiled as she noticed the detective dressed as a homeless man, lounging up against the window seat.

She was impressed, his disguise skills had clearly gotten better over the years as she remembered getting on with the man, but not recognizing him until now.

_Nope. You'll have to pry it from my cold dead body.  
-Tal_

She looked to the homeless vagrant who had gone completely still.

_Too soon? ;)  
-Tal_

Sherlock stared as discretely as he could at the mobile, she'd always had a rather dark sense of humor, but the truth behind that particular quip hit a little too close to home.

He looked up to where she had been sitting only to find the spot empty as another message came through.

_Sorry, I've had enough time to come to terms with my mortality that  
I do believe I'm past denial and anger and have settled on acceptance,  
but you haven't had that chance to get there yet.  
I'll try to keep the morbid jokes to a minimum.  
-Tal_

The automated voice announced that they were arriving at Heathrow in just a few moments and Sherlock stood, shuffling towards the door. He felt her beside him without even needing to look.

"You've just returned to me, I'd rather not be reminded that I'll be losing you permanently this time around." He muttered softly so only she could hear.

Nodding she pressed a £5 note into his hands, "Take care of yourself Soup Can Sam!" she smiled brightly before exiting the tube.

Sherlock grunted in response hiding a smile at the use of an old alias he had created back in their 'Lost Days'.

Talis wondered through Heathrow, it really was an amazing airport. She picked up speed as she received a message from Nick's au pair.

_Just landed, see you soon._

Talis tapped out a response as she weaved through the throngs of people. She was anxious to see her son, they had never spent more than a night apart, aside from the occasional birthday party sleepover, and even then she was no more than 10 minutes away.

She trusted Nick's au pair implicitly, Jae Sung Bae's great grandfather had owed her great great grandfather a life debt, a debt that Jae was now repaying.

After faking her death she fled to Korea, home of her ancestors. She had tracked down her distant family and they had taken her in, no questions asked.

She remained hidden on Jeju Island until Nikolai Jordan (Holmes) entered the world. Nikolai was barely a month old when she met Jae, the small village she was staying in began buzzing when word of a mysterious stranger riding in on a $75,000 Ducati Desmosedici RR was looking for her.

It had caused quite a bit of gossip when the handsome man marched up to her as she sat on her porch and bowed at her feet.

He had then explained that his ancestors owed hers a life debt, he hadn't gone into much detail, just telling Talis that what her great great grandfather had done led to the Bae's becoming one of the richest and most influential families in Korea.

He had apologized on behalf of his family, ashamed it had taken so long for the debt to be repaid.

She tried to tell him that there was no need to repay a centuries old debt, yet he was adamant.

It was Nick who settled the dispute, he had begun to fuss and strangely enough it was Jae who had calmed him down.

She told him, if he was going to stay, he would be on baby duty, thinking that he would go running at the prospect of changing nappies and 2am feedings, however there was no hesitation in his reply.

He had been Nikolai's nanny (manny?) ever since.

She broke from her musings at the sound of little feet running, "MUMMY!"

Talis opened her arms just in time for her son to jump into them. She hugged her son to her, it had been just over 48 hours since she had seen him last, however these days, distances, be it time or miles were much more acutely felt.

Sherlock watched in rapt fascination as his little doppelganger launched himself at Talis, nearly knocking her to the ground in his excitement. He was amazed at just how similar he and the boy looked. He had seen photos and videos, but they hadn't done the similarities justice. Sherlock felt as if he was looking at himself from 20 years ago.

He was so busy cataloging everything about his son, that he nearly missed the tall handsome man that greeted Talis with a lingering kiss on the cheek.

_Well damn, I always miss something._

* * *

Damn, this chapter was long! Molly will be making an appearance in another St. Barts heart to heart with Sherlock in the next chapter, so yay!

Thanks to **secretsunion**, **AdaYuki**, **thedragonaunt**, **Rocking the Redhead**, **49789**, and **lavanyalabelle** for the reviews! And to **silkenslay**, who sorta left a review! ;)

Also, Bonfire Heart is an absolutely adorable song, I totes recommend it!

Love y'all!  
Getting2KnowL  
=11222013=


	9. Secrets

Sorry but I couldn't wait until the end of this chapter to post this authors note.

I have been a member of this website for nearly 10 years, I have 2 other pen-names that I've posted stories for various fandoms and never have I encountered a reviewer like I have with this one. To the guest reviewer:

**This site should be a place where we support one another in our creative endeavors, if you don't agree with the direction a writer is taking their story, then DON'T READ IT! ** Reviews are meant to critique, positively or negatively, not tell the author everything you feel they're doing wrong. No one is forcing you to read my story, just because you can't see how I could possibly turn this into a legitimate Sherlolly doesn't mean that it can't happen.

I know I could have eliminated the problem of rude reviews by disabling anonymous reviews, but I feel like one shouldn't have to be logged in to leave a comment, however, I will no longer acknowledge any more rude reviews from you (or anyone), if you have issues with my story, don't read it.

* * *

**The Past, The Present, and Perhaps a Future**  
Chapter Nine: Secrets

Sherlock shuffled behind the trio, jealous of the familiarity this newcomer had with his son. Sherlock once again cursed Moriarty for his obsession that led to lives being irrevocably altered and for the years he lost with his son.

He was so lost in his haze of annoyance that he barely sensed the presence behind him before he was shoved roughly into an alcove, out of sight from the general public.

"Why are you following us?" The voice was strong and firm.

Sherlock looked into the eyes of the man playing house with his family, causing the man to gasp and release him.

"You're Sherlock Holmes!" He exclaimed softly in slightly accented English.

"Obviously." Sherlock rolled his eyes and readjusted his disguise.

"You're Nick's father." He scrutinized the consulting detective, seeing past the disguise, "He looks just like you."

Sherlock's eyes strayed to the child in question as he waited excitedly at the baggage claim, watching the luggage go round.

"Talis didn't tell me the au pair was a man." Sherlock returned his gaze to the handsome stranger before him.

"Yes well, she's full of secrets isn't she?" he chuckled before extending his hand, "Jae Sung Bae, nice to meet you."

Sherlock shook it once before falling back into his homeless persona and shuffling off.

Jae watched Sherlock go, slipping seamlessly back into the fray and furrowed his brow, it seemed that Talis had been keeping secrets from both of them.

* * *

Sherlock was once again shuffling behind the trio, his eyes flittering between them, adoringly at Nick, and questioningly at the man. He was annoyed that Talis hadn't told him about Nick's au pair, and that he had assumed it was a woman. Talis had always been a tad unconventional, a male nanny would be right up her alley, he should've known that.

After meeting the man, Sherlock couldn't really begrudge her choice, Jae Sung Bae clearly had some sort of training if he had been able to sense Sherlock following them. The grip in which he had shook his hand also lead Sherlock to deduce that he was well trained in at least one form of martial art, most likely Taekwondo.

Sherlock had made enemies over the years, and while Moriarty's network had been dismantled, the detective still managed to piss off several influential and dangerous people. Knowing that someone as vigilant and trained as Jae was watching over his son would help him breathe a little easier, especially after Talis died.

Sherlock watched as Talis met with the driver she had hired and began loading the car before heading towards the tube. Getting on the first one that appeared he sat in the nearly empty car, not really caring where he was headed, as he replayed the image of his son running into Talis' arms, a wide happy smile lighting up his young face.

Sherlock was a bit envious, he didn't have any warm memories of his mother and he wondered how different he might have turned out if he'd had a woman like Talis for a mother. One thing he knew for sure was, he could've turned out a lot worse if his mother hadn't been friends with Mrs. Hudson. His dear elderly landlady (who everyone knew meant much more to him than that) was more like a mother to him than his own had been (was).

He also wondered what would become of the jovial child once Talis was gone.

He needed to think, and he knew exactly where he would be able to do that best.

* * *

Talis smiled as her son told her all about the first class trip from Vancouver to London, "Jae let me have 3 desserts!" he exclaimed obviously still hopped up on the sugar.

Jae smiled sheepishly as Talis raised an eyebrow in his direction, "You know I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes of his."

Talis laughed, Nikolai had learned at an early age, that his eyes, so similar to his mother's could usually guilt Jae into granting the young boy anything.

Nikolai was young, but he was far from stupid. He knew Jae was in love with his mother and while his mother was brilliant, she either had absolutely no clue, or ignored Jae's affections, Nick had a suspicion it was the latter.

He also knew that his mother and Jae were keeping some big secret, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. It was one of the few times that his puppy dog eyes hadn't worked on Jae, which is what led to the multiple desserts.

He took in his mother's appearance, trying to emulate his hero, Sherlock Holmes and deduce the secret. She looked a little tired, but he supposed that could be attributed to jet-lag. She was wearing a scarf he had never seen before, and while it's not impossible that she had gone shopping while she was here, the scarf looked well loved and clearly worn. Where had she gotten it from? And why did it look so familiar?

He was about to ask her about it when a Maybach Landaulet stopped at the curb and a smartly dressed driver hopped out and opened the door, tipping his hat in greeting before helping Jae with the bags.

Nick turned to his mother, "We get to ride around in that?" he was bouncing with excitement (and the residual sugar from his 3 desserts).

Talis squeezed him to her side, ruffling his hair before kissing the top of his head, "Yes Niki, this is for us." She gave him a gentle nudge towards the vehicle.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed before climbing in.

"Ms. Jordan, I'll be your driver for the duration of your stay." The driver held out his hand to assist her into the vehicle, "My name is Sean O'Connor, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you."

"That you Mr. O'Connor," She smiled, "I see you already met Jae," the two men nodded, "and this is my son Nikolai."

Nick waved, "This car is awesome!" he exclaimed, a bright spark of innocent joy that only a child could posses lighting his eyes.

Sean laughed, "Just wait until you experience it in action."

* * *

Three hours later, the trio was settled into the Mayfair and Nick was finally asleep. Jae and Talis were enjoying a glass of wine while she showed him a virtual tour of the houses and she and Sherlock had found the day before.

"We narrowed it down to these 3," she swiped between the homes on her tablet, "Tomorrow, we can go see them, and you and Nick can decided which one you like the most." She lingered on the photo of the Marylebone home, and Jae knew it was the one she preferred.

The home hadn't been far from where Talis herself had been raised, and she was grateful for the kismet that made Sherlock pick Baker street to live. This way Nick would be raised where she had, and in some cosmic sense, he'd keep her near.

Jae had been uncharacteristically quiet as she showed him the houses she was considering.

"I met Nick's father at the airport." He blurted out suddenly.

Talis put the tablet down, and took a sip of wine, eyes meeting his slowly, "And?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Sherlock Holmes was Nick's father?"

"Because he had the right to know before anyone else did." She replied simply, "Up until a few days ago, the only one who knew who Nick's father was, was me. I didn't think it was right for anyone else to know before Sherly."

"Sherly?" Jae stared at her in surprise, "You call the world's only consulting detective Sherly?"

Talis chuckled, "Sherlock and I have a long and complicated history, I've known him since I was 17."

Jae absorbed the information, he knew that she was a private person, but the extent of secrets she was able to keep was a bit unnerving.

He had been by her side for nearly 10 years and she had never once alluded to anything other than an acquaintance with the world famous detective.

"Does Nick know?"

Talis shook her head, "I haven't told him, but I have a feeling he knows," she sipped her wine, "He knows that I knew Sherlock when I was younger, and you know he worships his and John Watson's blogs. He's terribly observant, he's probably already noticed the similarities and drawn his own conclusions." Her fingers danced on the rim of her glass, "He asked me once, a few years ago, I didn't handle it well." She confessed, looking down into the glass as if it held the secrets of the universe. "Sherlock had just faked his death and I broke down, he never asked me again, and I haven't brought it up either."

Running a hand through her hair, she sighed in frustration. "They were never supposed to meet one another, at least not until Nick was grown and went searching for Sherlock himself. I was supposed to have more time to sort all this out," her voice hitched, as she closed her eyes in shame, "I know it wasn't the best or most fair plan, but it was what I could handle. This stupid condition, my _weakness_," she spat the word, "it screwed everything up." She look to him with tears in her eyes, a rare show of vulnerability. "What if he hates me?"

Jae pulled her into his arms without hesitation, "Nick loves you Tal, he might be upset or confused as to why you kept it a secret for so long, but he'll never stop loving you." He ran a hand soothingly down her back, "It'll be alright Tal, everything will work out."

Wrapped in his warm embrace, Talis let herself believe him.

* * *

Molly's shift was nearly over when Sherlock showed up, (scared the daylights out of her was more like it). He was still dressed like a member of his homeless network and she hadn't recognized him at first. She had walked into her office only to find him sitting on her desk, clearly lost in his mind palace.

She's positive he would've have even registered his presence if she hadn't squeaked in surprise. "Sherlock!" she swatted him with the file she was holding once she recognized him, "Why must you be so damn sneaky!" she whacked him again when he smirked.

With her heart rate returning to normal, she waited for Sherlock to speak, there was a nervous excitement lingering in his eyes, yet he remained silent, so Molly had to make the first move.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she gestured to the hobo ensemble.

"I got to see him today," his voice was light, and Molly smiled at the pure happiness in it. "He's beautiful."

Molly's heart warmed, before cocking her head to the side in confusion, "You met him looking like that?"

"Don't be ridiculous Molly," Sherlock waved her off, "I said I saw him, not met him." He pulled out his mobile and showed Molly the shots he had taken at Heathrow before showing her the ones Talis had sent him.

Molly melted at the sight of Nikolai, "He's absolutely precious." She whispered in wonder at the miniature version of Sherlock, fatherly pride radiating from the usually stoic emotionally closed man.

Molly tore her eyes from the screen to look at Sherlock and if possible, she fell even more in love with him.

His guard was down in a rare (although more frequent) show of emotion, and the unshielded show of happiness, contentment, love and pride eclipsed any memory she had of the man, including the time he had kissed her goodbye before leaving to take on Moriarty's network.

"When will you meet him officially?" she inquired softly.

"Talis wants to give him a couple of days to adjust to the time change and being here in London before telling him and I agree." He pocketed the phone, "But she did say that I could follow them around so long as I remain hidden," his eyes met her and Molly stepped back at the mischievous look in his eyes. "Which is why I'm here," he gave her that charming smile that had so often worked on her in the past. "You're off tomorrow yes?"

That damn smile, Molly shook her head with a chuckle, while it no longer allowed him to walk all over her, still made her weak in the knees, smarmy git knew it too. "I might be, why?"

"Perfect," he smiled, a real one this time. "Do come 'round Baker street bright and early tomorrow, say 7:30?" he gracefully slid off her desk and headed towards the door. "Oh, and wear comfortable shoes." And with that he was gone, leaving Molly to wonder what she had just agreed to.

* * *

Yay! Molly's back! And she will be featured heavily in the next chapter, as so far most of what's been written is from her point of view.

Thanks to the faithful reviewers of this story, it's your wonderful and supportive reviews that keep me going!

Not sure if I'll get another chapter up before Thanksgiving, so if I don't I hope you all have a wonderful day of thanks and know that I am thankful for each and every one of you!

Love,  
Getting2KnowL  
=11262013=

PS. In my head, Jae looks like a cross between Daniel Henney and Ian Anthony Dale. Yum!


End file.
